I want you to want me
by evasmile
Summary: Menage a trois sequel. Danny and Lindsay are moving on, but sometimes it's just hard to forget the past. PART THREE of the THREE PART FINALE ONLINE ps : sorry if the english is weird, i'm french and it's difficult sometimes
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of MENAGE A TROIS wrote by Amy and myself, we hope you'll enjoy it. please review.

A few months had passed since Lindsay's ordeal and she felt life was going great. During the 3 week leave she had from work, Danny asked her to move in with him. She was gob smacked when he asked.

_Lindsay was sat at home yet again. Danny was pulling a double so she wouldn't see him until the morning, unless he came to her apartment in his lunch break, which she highly doubted; after all her apartment is half an hour away from the lab – as soon as he would have arrived he would have had to go back to work. She switched on the TV, the same old crap was showing, some boring reality show, a few talk shows and a show on cooking. Like that was gonna grab her attention. She was contemplating calling Danny or Stella or maybe even Flack, she needed to talk to someone; staying here was driving her crazy. Her logical side was telling her they would be busy at the lab but the other side was telling her to call someone. After a short internal debate the logical side won. She reached for the remote to the radio and switched on one of the stations that played country music. The duvet was lying at the bottom of her sofa. She pulled it up around her and closed her eyes, she could easily fall asleep. The song Leanne Rimes was singing gently faded to a silence, Lindsay had fallen asleep._

_An hour later, Lindsay started to stir. She was having the same nightmare she had every night, she was replaying the time she got shot. Just before the bullet penetrated her skin she heard a knocking. There was never a knock in her dream before, it grew louder and the dream started to fade away. Within seconds she was awake and realised the knocking was coming from her door._

"_Who is it?" She said in a husky voice._

_'God her voice is so sexy like that' Danny thought. "It's me" His voice was also husky, he sounded as though he had ran up the stairs to her apartment. Lindsay's eyes brightened when she heard the thick New York accent. She hurried over to her door and opened it in an enthusiastic manner. The door blocking them was open, when she saw the look in his eyes her cheeks reddened. She had forgotten she was still in her pyjamas, she was wearing a pair of black spandex shorts and a wife beater that put Danny's to shame._

"_Woah Montana, you even look hot when you have just woken up"_

_A half hearted smile crossed her lips_

"_Thanks"_

_She moved out the way so Danny could come in, he kissed her gently as he brushed past her._

"_I thought Mac had you on a double"_

"_Yeah he did, but I told him I was taking my lunch and he said I could have as long as I need. Stella was fine on our case so I thought I'd take an extended lunch"_

_Lindsay went to speak but Danny interrupted her_

"_-Before you say anything I have an important question for you" He paused and thought about the best way to ask her._

"_Yes..."_

"_Will you move in with me?"_

_He smiled at her, one of those smiles she knew he couldn't resist_

"_You serious?" Lindsay's jaw had dropped_

"_Yeah, deadly serious"_

"_Yes, of course I will" She hugged him and he kissed her forehead, then moved to her lips._

_The rest of the day was a bit of a blur, Danny left after a couple of hours. Leaving Lindsay in her own mini paradise._

Lindsay was on her first case without Danny, in some way it felt strange, she had been used to working with him for 3 months solid then all of a sudden she found herself on a case with Stella. The pair were the only people in the lab, which was very surprising. Over the past few months everything has been really calm at work, there were hardly any murders.

"Stel" Lindsay called from the microscope, Causing Stella to turn away from the machine she was working on.

"hmm"

"Do you believe in karma?"

"Er, yeah. Why?"

"It's just... Oh don't worry, it was a stupid question"

"You must have asked it for a reason"

"Well yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore"

"Linds, sweetheart, just tell me"

"Ok ... everything is perfect in my life right now. I have a boyfriend who loves me, two best friends who would do anything for me, the stuff I needed to sort in Montana is sorted and I haven't done anything to deserve it"

"Hun, you deserve every ounce of happiness you get. You have been through loads and now its getting good for you. Just take each day as it comes, and embrace your happiness"

"Ok, thanks Stel"

"No problem. Look, I've got this covered, why don't you take your lunch now?"

"Alright, I'll be back in about an hour"

Lindsay collected the evidence she had just processed and placed it back in the box. She tidied up the area she was working in before hanging up her lab coat. She picked up a report and was reading it while walking towards the door. Since her head was down she didn't see anybody coming, as she tuned the corner she bumped into someone. Looking up to see who she had bumped into and she found herself staring at Danny's cool blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had today off"

"I did, I missed you though"

he wrapped his arm around Lindsay's waist and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her softly.

"Come to lunch with me"

Lindsay nodded and Danny kissed her once more. Mac was standing behind Danny, hidden from Lindsay. He coughed, when Danny turned to face him he gave him an 'I don't want that in my lab' look.

"Sorry Mac"

Danny's cheeks reddened slightly and Lindsay was trying not to giggle. Before Mac could say anything Danny put his arm around Lindsay's waist and led her out the building.

"Give 'em a break Mac" Stella said from the doorway.

Danny and Lindsay approached a small Italian diner. From outside the diner looked like any ordinary take away pizza place. There was a small window allowing peeking eyes to see the front desk and a beautiful painting. A dark wooden door led you into a different world. In this new room the tables are spaced out so much that the occupants have the privacy they deserve, however there is only usually one or two couples there. The furnishings were also dark wood, but the rest of the décor was subtly colorful and bright. Chasing away the shadows that would have otherwise made the diner overly sombre. Each table had their own candle placed in the centre and the chandeliers cast a warm yellow glow over everything. Sconces along the wall held candles, they ran along the wall . The place had a homey feel which was only enhanced by the grand piano near the end of the room.

His arm was still around her waist, although their hands were clasped at her hip now. He led her into to the non descript door and opened it for her, allowing her to enter the reception area.

"Table for two" He asked the waiter, who led them through to the room then to a table which seemed detached from the other tables. They sat down and Danny ordered them a pizza to share.

They had finished their pizza and they were sat in a silence. Lindsay's hand was resting on the table with Danny's hand lying on top. Lindsay was in her own little world, looking at their hands.

"Lindsay"

She looked up, "yeah"

"marry me"

"what" She was pleasantly shocked at Danny's outburst, she was hoping she was still in her own little day dream. She realised that he was serious when he got off his chair and down on one knee to the side of hers. She turned to face him, he took her hand once again.

"Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?"

Lindsay was still shocked, she tried to speak but nothing came out. After a few moments she realised she hadn't said anything.

"Danny" she looked into his eyes with the most sincerity "don't do this"

"What ?"

"I know you Danny, this isn't what you want"

"what i want, it's spend the rest of my life with the woman I love, and this woman is you and i want to marry you"

She smiled more because she knew this was insane than she was happy. She knew him too well, even if he prooved her that his commetment issues weren't here anymore, marriage was not his thing. It's scared him to death. And she was sure that if she didn't stop his momentary madness, one day he will regret this. And divorce was not an option for her. Until death do them part was a wow she will not break.

"We don't need to get married to spend the rest of our life together"

"So you say no ?"

"Don't make me say something i don't mean, I love you Danny, you know that, and i leave with you, i've never been more happier..."

"even with Flack ?"

"What the hell flack is doing in this ?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Because it was a stupid one, look, Let Don out of this, what's going on Danny ?" she asked him a little worried.

"The women i love don't want to marry me, that's what's going on"

He get up and began to leave but Lindsay quickly got up and stopped him, hopefully there'nt too much poeple is the restaurant.

"Danny, wait"

"what Montana ?"

"I will marry you"

He looked at her, and began to smile, but lindsay wasn't finish

"I will marry you, when you will be ready to get married, and right now, you're not"

"That's bullshit, what's that suppose to mean ?" he asked obviously mad

"one day, i hope, you will wake up, and think that i'm the girl you always wanted, you will be sure, at 100, that you will want to spend you life with me, and this day, you will ask me to marry you, and my ring is going to have a diamond so big that i will have to insure my hand, and this day, i will cry and say a hundred time yes to you. But if you ask me now, when you sill think that i was more happy with Flack, witch is false by the way, one day you will wake up and realise that you have done a mistake, and you would get a divorce, and i will be devastated, because i married you because i was ready and not you. So please, please, Danny, i'm begging you, to wait, to wait until you're deeply sure.

all this time, Danny's eyes didn't leave Lindsay's, he could see tears in her eyes, but he could also see that she was deadly serious and that she was right.

"I... ok, i'm sorry" he finally said.

"don't be, I love you Daniel Messer"

He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, do you want to go home ?"

"I have to go back to the lab, what did you have in mind?" she asked breathlessly, leaning toward him.

"I'll show you tonight," he answered, then he pulled her close and kissed her. They finally separated, Danny paid the bill, and Lindsay head back to the lab thinking that she had done the right thing

Little did she knows that things were about to change


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay was walking back in the direction of the lab, instead of taking the usual right turn she decided to carry on walking. After all she still had some of her lunch break left. She was planning on just walking around for a little while, let the fresh air clear her head and bring her back down to reality. She found herself stopping in a corner shop, after a few minutes of browsing she found what she desired. A small bottle of vodka graced her hand and a bottle of lemonade in the other. Lindsay approached the counter and placed the drinks down, along with a packet of mints. The man behind the cashier gave Lindsay a dodgy look. Lindsay avoided eye contact with the man. When he asked her for the money she gave him the right amount, another avoidance of having to look at him. She gathered her drinks and put them in a carrier bag, but her mints went in her pocket. Lindsay exited the shop and continued to walk in the direction she was going. She never usually just walked around but today she needed to sort things out in her mind, she was having another internal debate. Her head was telling her to take each day, with Danny, as it comes but her heart was telling her to go back to the apartment and accept his proposal; 15 minutes later she come to her decision, take each day as it is -fate would decide her destiny. She looked at her watch, 20 minutes until her break ended, without thinking, she pulled out her cell and called the office.

"Hey Stel its me" Lindsay didn't sound right on the phone, her voice was filled with confusion and anxiousness.

"Hey, you Ok?"

"Er yeah, I'll be fine. Look would you mind if I took a couple of hours off. I really need to sort something out."

"Course ya can"

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Ok, you know Lindsay, you can talk to me too. I'm not just your boss, I'm your friend"

"Cheers Stel, but this would be much easier to sort, the less people are involved"

"Alright, take care"

"Bye"

They both hung up their phones.

Lindsay knew it was about 4 hours until her shift ended, she could go somewhere and lose herself for two hours. Already half the bottle of vodka was gone, along with half the lemonade, every mouth of vodka was chased by a mouth of lemonade. Although she was quite close to the lab, the street she was was in didn't seem familiar to her. There were no houses down this road, only little shops, quiet pubs and a few apartment buildings. The chosen road was a perfect place to return to her tranquil state of mind. Although in order to get there she was going to need some assistance; Lindsay found herself gulping a few more mouths of vodka, but this time there was no lemonade chaser. She continued to walk until she found the right place, 'Harlequin's Bar' was her ideal place. Lindsay stood outside for a little while and downed the rest of her vodka. She was starting to get a headache but that didn't deter her from what she was about to enter.

She couldn't see any other people inside the bar, but once she had passed through the French glass windows she found she was not alone. The bar was made up of two rooms, they were both painted an off white colour but the furniture was a deep red colour. The two colours provided the rooms with a perfect contrast, much like the ambience in the rooms. The first room is incredibly quiet, the noise level barley goes above a whisper. Only one or two people were sat in there,they had either just finished a days work or they needed exactly what Lindsay needed. However the other room was quite the opposite, men were still sat in the bar, some were solitary but most were in groups. The noise was buzzing, several conversations could be heard at one point and all that had to be done was to listen in. Lindsay looked like a lost child amongst these men; she sauntered over to the bar, trying to not attract any attention to herself.

"Mango Malibu please" she said softly to the barman

"Coming right up miss" he walked off to the other side of the bar and got Lindsay's drink "$5.60 please"

She handed him the money with a smile and he walked off. She was giving off vibes telling the other customers to leave her alone, but one man found himself tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you Ok?" the husky New York voice bought a smile to Lindsay's face, she turned to face him. Flack's cool eyes made Lindsay feel so calm again. She managed a half smile.

"Not really"

Flack pulled up a bar stool and sat close to her, his hand grazed her arm and she shuddered inside

"What's up darling?" He didn't mean to call her darling, he had been used to calling her it instead of Lindsay. Flacks cheeks flourished.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk about it, I don't need anyone else from the lab to over hear this"

"Sure we can, wanna go back to mine?"

She smiled with a nod. Flack passed his and Lindsay's drinks to the barman.

"Let's get outta here"

He put his arm, around Lindsay's shoulders and she put her arm around his back. Flack led them out to his car, he didn't realise that a few lab techs noticed him leading Lindsay, he opened the door for her and they drove off in the direction of his apartment.

The ride home was almost silent, Don focused mainly on driving but he occasionally glanced at Lindsay. She was sat in the passenger seat of his car, she had the window opened slightly and she had her eyes fixed on the view from her window. Her body language told flack she was extremely nervous.

"You Ok?" his voice was soft, like a whisper in the wind.

"I'll be fine" Lindsay repeated those words silently, she believed the more she told herself, the sooner it would become true. Lindsay felt she had been in the car for an eternity but the ride home only took ten minutes.

"Linds"his voice was soft and gentle once again "We're here"

"Ok" her voice was of the same volume but it was more shaky. She opened the car door and stepped slowly onto the sidewalk. She was still dazed, no longer had Lindsay been nervous. She didn't need to be nervous around Don. He had been there for her

when she most needed a friend, and he was there for her once again; she trusted him. Lindsay concluded to herself that the alcohol was to blame, she had told herself she would never drink if she was at work; she had hardly eaten all day therefore making the alcohol's impact worse.

She waited for Don to walk in front of her, letting them into the apartment building. But he came up behind her and walked with her, he held her fragile hand in his.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened earlier, or keep putting it off"

"I'll tell you, I just need a minute to think about how I'm gonna tell you"

"Ok, before we do anything we need to get you some coffee"

"But I'm not drunk"

"No, but drinking that bottle of vodka didn't help. Coffee will make you feel better. Trust me"

She looked into his eyes and saw deep inside he still cared for her, he didn't want to see her hurt. Flack was still holding Lindsay's hand and he led her into the building. His apartment was only up one flight of stairs but they got the lift. Once inside Lindsay felt more relaxed, no one could see her in here and she say whatever she liked.

"Don" she looked up at him "Danny asked me to marry him earlier"

"What? Lindsay thats great news. Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it just doesn't feel right. A few months ago Danny didn't even believe in love, let alone marriage, and now he's asking to spend the rest of his life with me"

"Linds, he's changed now. The guy is crazy about you"

"I know he is, but even for someone who is crazy about me it doesn't change the fact that he doesn't 'do' marriage"

"So what are you saying? You don't wanna marry him?"

"No, I would love to marry him but I think he is going way too fast"

They were now outside the apartment. Flack let her in and locked the door behind him when he went in. He walked towards the kitchen, Lindsay followed him. He was making her a coffee, they were still able to talk but they decided not to. Lindsay wanted to face Flack when she spoke to him, she needed to know that he was listening to her. After a moment or two he handed her a cup of coffee and they proceeded to the living room.

"What did you say when he asked you?" Flack and Lindsay were sat on the couch but they were facing each other.

"I told him that I didn't want him to rush it, and I would love to marry him but if he changes his mind I couldn't cope with a divorce"

"Ok, but I don't understand why you aren't with him and telling him how you feel"

"I did tell him but I don't think he took it all in. All he heard was 'I don't want to get married', or thats what it seems. So I was gonna go back to work but I just couldn't face going back and telling Stella about the lunch. I rang her up and asked for a few hours off and she said I could take all the time I needed. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I wanted alcohol, thats when I bought the vodka" She felt a tear burn her cheek "hoping I could drown my sorrows".

She put the coffee on the coffee table and wiped away her tear.

"You know, he really loves you, and he'll wait for as long as you want him to. You two were destined to be together"

She smiled and a few more tears escaped. She didn't know why tears were coming out but it felt better knowing a friend was there to console her. Lindsay didn't say anything back to Flack, she just lent towards him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you" Lindsay whispered.

Lindsay released herself from the hug and picked up her coffee again. She sipped her drink and wiped her tears, when suddenly they heard knocks on the door. Don got up and went to see who it was.

" Who is it? "

"It's Danny, open up"

Lindsay raised abruptly her head and made sign to Flack that she did not want to see him. She went to his bedroom, her cup still in her hand, Flack quickly looked all around to see if nothing betrayed her presence then opened the door. Danny quickly entered.

"You saw Lindsay? "

"Danny, what are you doing here ?"

"I'm looking for Lindsay, we had a fight, and she didn't go back to work"

"I know" he said as he walked to the couch, Danny looked at him a short moment

"What do you mean you know, she was here ? "

"Danny, what are you doing ? Are you trying to screw everything up ? "

"What ? No ?"

"You asked her to marry you Danny, what the hell ? you don't believe in marriage"

"You don't understand" Danny said almost desperate.

"Then explain to me, Danny, what is happening to you ? "

He sat on the couch and took his head in his hand.

"I'm scared Don"

"Scared ? Of what ?"

"Of losing her "

"That's not gonna happen, she's crazy about you"

"Yeah well, it's just a matter of time before she realise what a loser I am"

Lindsay opened the door slowly so she can hear Danny speaking.

"You two, I saw you, when you hugged her and all, i know you're not together anymore, but it hurts me so bad, everytime I think my heart is ripped from my chest. I'm so scared that she realises that she chooses the wrong guy, and go back to you"

Don laughed, but Danny didn't find it funny.

"I'm sorry man, it's just, Lindsay and I are just friends, like, you and I are. That's the reason why you want to marry her? Because you want to keep her away from me ?"

"No"

"Listen Danny, I agree with her on this, trust me, you're not ready to get married. You will one day, I'm sure, but right now, just enjoy what you have. Lindsay is not going anywhere, in fact it's quite the contrary. if you want an advice, start taking protein, because with what she plan for the both of you, you're going to need some"

"What do you mean ?"

"Man, she's like every girl, she wants to get married, then have children, a lot of them, and a house, with a garden, and a dog, she's crazy"

Danny smiled.

"You know what's crazier than that ? I want that too. I want to feel the life growing inside her, I mean, I saw how devastated she was when she loose her baby, I can wait to have a kid with her, and I was thinking of buying a house sometimes soon, I just want to be with her, she's already my wife, except that it's not said on a piece of paper"

"There you go"

"Ok, I have to find her"

"you know what, go back home, she will return soon, trust me"

"Ok, thanks man, you're the best"

"It's hard to say but I know"

Danny left the apartment, then Don went to his bedroom and found Lindsay crying again the wall.

"So I guess you heard that"

she nodded

"Then what are you still doing here, get out of here"

"I love you so much Don"

"I love you too Lindsay"

"Thanks"

"You want to know how to thank me ? name your first born Don Jr and we're even"

"Dream on"

She hugged him and left.

Lindsay practically ran down the stairs and out the building. When she got to the sidewalk she could see Danny on the corner. He was too far away to hear her if she shouted, as she was about to run towards him he hailed a cab and got in

"Shit" she mumbled.

The taxi drove off in a direction away from Lindsay. She turned around and looked back up at the building she had just come crashing out of. Slowly her head turned to an alleyway, Lindsay remembered one night her and Stella had been round Danny's and they needed to get to Don's as fast as they could, they walked through that alleyway and they got from one house to the other in 10 minutes. It would take Danny about 10 minutes to get back to their apartment. Lindsay walked towards the alley and looked to see if anyone was hiding down there, it was quite a dirty alley but there were few hiding places. Satisfied that no one was waiting down there she proceeded down it.

It took her a few minutes to get to the other end and back to the buzzing New York street. Luckily she had only a few more minutes to walk then she would have to dart up the stairs to their apartment. Several people pushed into her as she made her way to the massive apartment block. When she was there she looked around to see if any taxis were approaching the building, there were no taxis in sight. She rushed into the building and hurried up the stairs. One more flight of stairs and she would be at the apartment. Faint footsteps could be heard in the distance, she lent over the banister to see if she recognized who was coming.

"Fuck, its Danny" she whispered quietly.

She crept back down the stairs so she could meet him. He was quicker than she anticipated so they ended up bumping into each other. He was walking at such a speed that he nearly knocked her off her feet, but he caught her before she could fall anywhere.

"Montana?!?"

"Yeah"

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Long story" she kissed him "I have something more important to say"

She released herself from his grip and held his hand. She made sure their hands were exactly as they were when he asked her to marry him.

"Marry me, Danny"

"Wh..You serious?"

"Yes, deadly serious. I want to marry you and I know you want to marry me too"

A huge smile came to his face and his lips came crushing down on hers.

"but, i thought you said i wasn't ready ?"

"we don't have to get married in the second, but i want to be engaged to you, to show you how much I love you"

"I love you too Lindsay, and yes i will marry you"

She kissed him again and they didn't break apart until someone came out of their apartment and gave them a dodgy look as they walked past. Usually their cheeks would flush redden but this time they only laughed.

"Come to Staten Island with me, I want you to meet my family"

"Ok, when?"

"This weekend, we both have it off"

She nodded and held his hand as they walked back to their apartment.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot to us..


	3. Chapter 3

Amy & I would like to thanks all the reviewers.

* * *

As they approached the front door, Lindsay thought his heart was pounding hard enough to burst out of his ribcage. This had been a bad idea but she'd known that if she'd put it off then her nerves would've grown until she couldn't do it at all. She was going to meet her fiancé's family and it scared the hell out of her.

"Okay, I'm going in." he laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "Don't worry."

he slid the key into the lock and and pushed the door open, calling out as he entered, "I'm home!"

"Hi, the kettle's just boiled - I made some tea, do you want some." The voice floated through the open doorway, light spilling onto the cream carpet.

Danny turned to Lindsay, "Wait here a sec."

He made his way into the living room and Lindsay could hear voices as she closed the door,

"You got someone with you?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, Lily, Lindsay is here, I thought I called Ma to tell her..."

"Shit... could've done with some warning though, I'm a bloody mess." She sounded spooked, hardly surprising. It's not everyday that you met you big brother fiancée.

Danny came back to Lindsay a minute after, she was a little embarrassed. He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Sorry about that, welcome to the dark side"

"Thanks for scaring me a little more, like I'm not nervous enough"

"Hey, they'll love you, just like me, well maybe not Lily, but that's the way she is, so..."

Lindsay took a deep breath and follow Danny in the living room. She could see a young woman, with long blond hair, and the same blue eyes as Danny. She was a beautiful girl.

"Lily, this is Lindsay Monroe, Montana this is my little sister Lily"

"Nice to meet you Lily" Lindsay said.

But Lily didn't speak, she stared at Lindsay like she was a bug she wanted to pined. Then she put on one of those fake smiles that Lindsay was saw everyday at work.

"Nice to meet you Lindsay"

"Be back in a sec" Danny said, he gave Lindsay a kiss on the cheek and left the room. He could be heard going into the kitchen and talking to what Lindsay assumed was his mother.

"So Lindsay, you're a country girl?"

"Yeah, Bozeman"

"Then whats a country girl doing in New York" Lily sounded like she was trying to start a conversation but Lindsay could hear Lily's voice was laced with a bitchy attitude of a 19 year old.

"I was transferred to New York Crime Lab"

"Why?" Lily was the sort of person who thought country girls should stay in the country and leave the city to city girls.

"Because there was a job opening in New York and I needed to leave Bozeman. Do you always interrogate the

girls Danny brings home?"

Lindsay was now trying hard not to turn into a bitch but she couldn't help having some attitude behind her question.

"You're the first one, I'm just trying to work out what makes you so special"

"What?!? The first one ever?"

"Yes" she said slowly and sarcastically.

The pair could hear Danny's footsteps approaching the room, they were in silence, Danny stood in the doorway and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you two would have been chatting for America" Lily shot Danny a glare "Montana, come with for a sec" she walked over to him and he took her hand "Later Lil" she said before turning around and dragging Lindsay with him.

They were out in the hallway and turning towards the stairs.

"Danny, where are we going?"

"Ma said to go unpack 'cause we'll be busy later"

"Ok"

They had walked up 2 flights of stairs and they still had another flight to go.

"Jeez Danny, how many floors are in this house?"

"3 floors then the loft, thats where my bedroom is"

"You live in a loft conversion?"

"Yeah. So, whatcha think of Lily?"

"She's...nice"

"She was a bitch weren't she?"

"Yeah, but she said it was only 'cause she wanted to know why I'm special"

"Hm, I guess she told you then"

"That I'm the first girl?"

"Yeah"

"Yep she told me, how comes your family don't know we're engaged?"

"I was gonna tell them at dinner, you know, tell everyone at the same time"

"Everyone? Who else is gonna be there then?"

"Ma, Dad, Lily and Louie"

"I thought Louie was still in New York"

"He was, but he moved back here for some job. Don't worry bout him, he already knows you. Make sure you tell Ma her great her cooking is and no kissing in front of dad"

"Ok, anything else I need to remember?"

"Whatever Lily says to you, you need to match her tone"

"So if she's bitchy to me, which she probably will be, I have to be bitchy back?"

"Yep, she'll know that you cant be messed with, and ma will know that you can hold your own battles and wont need me to fight for you"

"Ok"

Danny dropped their bags and sat down on the sofa, he was still holding Lindsay's hand, he pulled Lindsay down with him. She was sat against the side of the sofa, Danny's arm was resting round her shoulders, fiddling with her hair and her head was resting on his chest. Her legs were on his lap with Danny's other hand grazing her thigh. She titled her head to kiss him, it wasnt the most amazing kiss they had ever had but it was filled with so much love and passion, it was mind blowing.

"What was that for?" Danny asked

"Because I love you"

Danny smiled at her and kissed her back.

"Don't you have to unpack?" Danny whispered

"I'm fine living out of a bag for now" she purred back

After a few moments of just sitting a voice snapped up to Danny's room.

"Dan...Dinner" He head her heels clacking as she walked down the wooden staircase

"why is she wearing heels in the house?" he asked rhetorically "Dinner, you ready?"

"Yep, you still telling 'em tonight?"

"Ma'll kill me if I don't do it tonight"

She smiled and took a deep breathe, He took her hand "They'll love you" he led her out of the room and back down into the living room.

The table was quite large for such a small family. Danny's parents were sat at either end of the table, Lily and Louie were on one side and Danny and Lindsay were facing them. Danny had told Lindsay to sit opposite Louie to avoid Lily's death stares, so thats what she did. Despite Lindsay not sitting opposite Lily she could still feel her icy cold glares. Danny could see Lindsay wasn't as relaxed with Lily staring at her so he kicked Lily under the table. Lindsay saw Lily jump from the corner of her eye, she tried hard not to giggle but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. Danny gave Lily a look that said 'back off or I will kill you later', Lily only nodded.

There was only one conversation at the table and that was between Louie and Danny's father, they were discussing baseball scores.

"Guys" Danny spoke up "Me and Lindsay have some important news"

Everyone was now looking at Danny, everyone apart from Lily. She took this opportunity to try and humiliate Lindsay.

"Why don't you let Lindsay tell us, she hasn't spoke much this dinner" she had an evil glint in her eye and a smirk passed her lips.

"Ok" Lindsay said matching Lily's tone, but when she spoke again it sounded more innocent and sweet "Me and Danny are engaged" she sounded confident and extremely loved up.

"Congratulations you two" Louie was the first to respond

"Daniel, you're very lucky. This one's obviously a catch"

Lindsay's cheeks had a red tinge

"Yeah Dad, she's one of the best" He held Lindsay's hand in his but refrained from kissing her.

"Oh Danny, you know how to make your mother proud. And Lindsay, welcome to the family sweetheart

"Thanks Mrs Messer"

"Darling, call me Maria. You're family now"

"Ok, Maria"

Danny looked to his sister, expecting her to be polite and congratulate them.

"Hope you're happy together" She looked as though she had just run into her worst enemy. Lily considered Lindsay as an enemy, not as a sister-in-law.

"Lily Rosalia Messer, don't be so rude" Maria scolded her daughter for having such a cold attitude. Lily couldn't even be in the same room as her family anymore. Everyone was in love with this new country bumpkin Danny bought home but something about her bugged Lily.

"See you later" She left the table in a huff and walked out of the dining room, slamming the door with too much force on her way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, some people asked me why Lily was so mean with Lindsay, I hope this will answer the question... it's a two part chapter so...**

Lily ran through the house and darted up the stairs to her room, grabbing the phone on her way. Her bedroom was directly above the dining room. She was began cursing when she heard them all laughing. It all got too much for Lily to handle so she went to her bedside cabinet and took out a bottle of anti-depressants. She had stolen the tablets from her ex boyfriends house, they helped her whenever she felt like crying. Lily couldn't remember the last time she cried, she wasnt an overly sensitive girl in the first place so it took a lot to make her cry. She dry swallowed the pills then flung herself on her bed. Firstly she let her pillows take her anger then she turned to the punch bag in the corner. She was thankful that Louie and Danny made her take boxing classes. Lily went over to the rail that held her clothes and picked out a pair of shorts and a vest top, within seconds she had changed from her mini skirt and jumper to this new outfit. The phone was still in her hand, without thinking she clicked speed dial 7 and put the speaker to her ear.

"Chantalle, I have a crisis. I need your help with this one...Yeah, come up the usual way...Ok see you in 5" She hung up the phone and threw it over to the bed. Lily proceeded to the punch bag and started releasing her aggression on it.

After 5ish minutes there was a tap on her balcony door. She twisted the little key and Chantalle entered the room.

"You need to re-arrange the ladder, I was nearly seen by Louie"

"He wouldn't tell anyone, anyway we cant re-arrange it, its nailed to the wall"

"OK whatever...whats this crisis?" Chantalle sat on the bed but Lily went back to the punch bag. Chantalle hated being ignored so she threw a pillow and Lily's head.

"What?" Lily picked it up and threw it back at her, sitting on the bed once it landed.

"Crisis?"

"Danny's downstairs" She paused to watch her friends eyes widen "Tal, he's my brother, just don't go there"

"Sorry, but he's hot"

"Whatever, anyway he came home but he bought this country bumpkin with him and she's gonna marry him"

"So?"

"She's gonna ruin his life, Danny has always been a player, so has Louie and so am I. This is the first girl he brings home so I know somethings up, then they announce an engagement and expect me to be happy about it. I have always been one to speak my mind so all I said was 'Hope you're happy together'. She knows I don't like her then my family start shouting at me for not being all fake and optimistic"

"So why have you called me, its pretty clear what we need to do"

"It is?"

"Jeez Lily, Miss Vindictive 2006 and you are lost for ideas?"

"Yeah"

"We split them up, its easy. All we have to do is" Chantalle leaned in closer and whispered her plan to Lily. Lily was smiling at the end.

"You are the bestest bitch ever"

Chantalle flicked her hair and smiled.

"I know, so we'll start that tomorrow morning. K?"

"Mm hmm, hey come back later tonight and stay over. Then we can start it straight away"

"Alright, see you about 10 then"

Lily nodded "Bye"

She watched her friend open the door and climb over the balcony wall. When she reached the bottom she signaled up to Lily, she held up her palms with her fingers spread (connoting 10) then made a thumbs up sign.. Lily nodded and waved goodbye.

Lily re-entered her room and locked the balcony door. She was ready to begin punching the stuffing out of her punch bag when someone knocked on her door.

"What?"

The door slowly opened and Lindsay entered.

"Oh, it's _you_" Lily said in a snidy voice "what do you want?"

"answers"

"well, to get those you will have to ask questions" Lily tried her hardest to sound as patronising as she could

Lindsay's fist clenched, this movement didn't go unnoticed by Lily who now had a smirk on her face.

"Anger management not working?" She was again extremely patronising and equally sarcastic.

"You know, if I weren't screwing your brother I would so hit you right now"

Lily had a look of disgust on her face, it was obvious she had mental images of the couple together, Lindsay simply smiled at Lily, her fists were no longer clenched '_Nice play Lindsay_' she mentally congratulated herself.

"Yeugh" Lily sounded disgusted that this country girl was able to put those images into her head "why are you even up here?"

"You were so rude downstairs and I want to know why"

"Well for starters...I can't stand you" Lily said viciously.

"What the fuck? I was nothing but nice to you when i came in and you treat me like i treated the murderers at work"

"You're the one who is barging in on our family and trying to take Danny away"

"It was Dan's idea for me to come meet you guys and he proposed to me. You don't even know what i want to do. Hell you don't even know me. You are just a selfish little girl who isn't getting her own way"

"Yeah, like Danny would propose to anyone. Let alone a cow girl"

"What do you have against the country?"

"nothing, i like the country, especially Montana. I just don't like you. I thought that was clear" Her voice was riddled, once again, with sarcasm.

Lindsay mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "spoiled little fuck"

"You know Lindsay, I will never like you. Danny is way too good for you. This whole family is way too good for you. It will end awfully when he realises that there is someone better for him. Danny goes for the city girls, well at least the pretty girls. You're nothing compared to them"

"No, this family actually likes me. Your mother thinks i am the best thing thats happened to Danny, your dad told Danny he is the luckiest guy alive to have a catch like me and Louie, well Louie has always been nice to me. But i guess in every family there is that one person who thinks they are the greatest thing on earth and anyone who comes a little to close must be emotionally withdrawn from human existence. And i bet you can guess who that is in this family...yep, you. Your family doesn't consist of just you, there are other members too and those other people think the world of Danny and they seem to like me pretty much. So guess what sweetie, you're on your own with this little hate trip"

With Lindsay's last remark she walked out the door, slamming it shut on her way.

It was nearing 10 pm and Lily was sat on her balcony, admiring the view but waiting for Chantalle to arrive. She heard rustling down on the ground and immediately knew Chantalle was preparing to climb the ladder. It was only a short haul up the ladder but when carrying at least two bags it became an extremely long, and eventful journey. Luckily Lily had anticipated Chantalle's need for two bags and prepared a gadget which would allow the bags to be pulled up. She had gathered a rope from one of her rock climbing trips and a D link, also from the trip. She managed to tie a knot, that would hold the weight of two heavy bags, and connected it to the D Link. With a piece of cello tape she taped a not onto the gadget.

'Attach your bags and I'll pull them up'

With that she gently lowered the rope, making sure she didn't swing the metal into Chantalle, and waited for the weight on the end of the rope to increase; signaling to her that the bags were ready to be taken away.

Her grip was fairly loose on the rope so when the weight rose she nearly dropped it. Regaining her composure she pulled the rope towards her and the bags floated from the ground. As the bags neared her, the weight became too much for one person to pull and receive the bags at the same time. Lily used one of the pillars on her balcony to wrap the rope around, securing it in place. Chantalle's hands met the icy cold pavement and Lily lent over the banister to haul her friend up. Placing her feet firmly between two pillars she arched over and let her friend take her hand, slowly helping her friend from the last rung of the ladder to the floor of the balcony. Once she was on solid ground she was able to jump over the banister which stood between the two girls.

"Help me with the bags" Lily said while her friend righted her outfit " Tal, you look fine, pull these bags over the ledge will ya?"

"Sure" Chantalle walked over to where the bags where hanging and collected them from the D Link. She threw on bag on the floor, which obviously only contained clothes and other soft things, but she gently carried the other into Lily's room. Lily, on the other hand, was still outside untying the rope from the pillar. Once she had finished her venture, she bought the rope, and the clothes bag into the room and placed it by the door.

"Our plan is still on right?"

"Oh yeah, run past me what i have to do once more"

"Ok, Cause Lindsay as much stress as you possibly can, then she'll be bitchy with Danny. I'm gonna flirt a little with Danny and, being the player he is, should flirt back; hopefully in front of Lindsay. Once things get rocky you ask to move to New York for a little while and Danny will offer you a stay, take him up on the offer and just make Lindsay's life hell while there"

"Alright then"

"Now i have to get my beauty sleep for tomorrow morning, does Dan still go running really early?"

"I think so, why?"

"I can get up really early so we're the only ones up when he comes home"

"Nice" she quickly pulled a pyjama top over her head "I'm gonna need to sleep if we're up early tomorrow"

"Me too" Chantalle called over her shoulder as she retrieved her pyjamas from the bag by the door. She slinked into the bathroom and changed very quickly. Luckily Lily had prepared the sofa bed before she had come up "Night Lil" Chantalle climbed into the bed and Lily pulled the covers on her bed.

"Night"


	5. Chapter 5

Just as the girls had hoped, Danny had gone out running early that morning. Both girls had set their phone alarm for 7am and placed it under their pillows. Lily awoke, to a song called A Million Ways To Be Cruel, with a devilish grin plastered across her lips. Chantalle, on the other hand, was oblivious to her phone playing a muffled version of Can't Stop This Thing We Started; she remained asleep despite Lily threw a pillow above her head.

Lily gave up trying to wake Chantalle, she figured she may as well get dressed the try to wake her friend from her slumber. Usually Lily would go into the bathroom and turn on the shower, letting the hot water cascade down her back and prepare her for another grueling day, but today she was being careful not to wake the current occupant of the room next door. She twisted the tap letting the water flow into the basin. 10 minutes had flown since she entered her bathroom yet Chantalle was still not awake. Lily continued to get ready, the only sound was the whisper of fabric along clothes rail and the scraping of metal as a stray hanger fell onto the pole. She explored the clothes until she came across the perfect outfit, a black denim mini skirt which was a little longer than a belt and a black vest top that, in sequins, said 'City Girls Do It Best". She never usually wore this top, since it was too tight to wear to school and too slutty to wear to any parties, but on this occasion the top was perfect. Now Lily was dressed it was time to glam her hair. She separated her hair into two ponytails, one each side of her hair, and began to plait them into a French plait. Each side had to be perfect before she was able to continue. Surprisingly it took 10 minutes to ensure her hair was flawless, then another 5 spritzing it with various hair products, ending in hairspray. She could finally relieve her hair of the hideous hair bands and let the new curls at the bottom of her hair bounce freely. Lily was about to go to her vanity desk when Chantalle stirred. Another pillow was tossed at Chantalle's head.

"Wake up" Lily whispered.

Chantalle ducked under the covers and held up hand, connoting 5 more minutes.

"No you lazy cow, Its 20 to 8 and I'm dressed. Just get the fuck up will ya" Lily pulled the covers from Chantalle's body. Chantalle shuddered and realised she couldn't win against Lily.

"Fine" she traipsed over to her bag and pulled out a bathroom case "I'm getting ready. Happy now?"

Chantalle was able to re compose herself as she walked over to the bathroom and quietly slammed the door. 'God, she's crabby' Lily thought as Chantalle walked away. Lily shrugged it off and continued to her vanity desk. 15 minutes had passed, Lily had finished her make up and Chantalle was walking out of the bathroom fully clothed. She had a very low cut top with her bikini top underneath and a pair of tight shorts on. The last time she was round Lily's house, at the same time as Danny, she was wearing these shorts and she had caught Danny checking her out. Her outfit was practically non existent but no one in the house seemed to mind before, so why should they mind now?

"Now I feel over dressed" Lily commented while straightening her skirt.

"Hun, when you have a body like this you have to flaunt it" Lily let out a pathetic laugh "only joking, look if I am gonna make that cowgirl jealous I'm gonna need to try harder to get Danny's attention"

"Whatever, look he is coming back soon. We need to get out on that front porch" Lily grabbed her friends hand and they quietly crept down the stairs.

Lily had put out two chairs and a hammock for the girls to use while they were waiting for Danny to come back. Chantalle was arranging the hammock Danny had the best view as he arrived at the front gate while Lily was in the kitchen making Hawaiian punch. She came out to find Chantalle lying seductively on the hammock, she was only wearing the shorts and bikini top, the hammock was directed at the front gate with Chantalle lying on her stomach, allowing anyone entering the front garden and peek down her top. Fortunately, Chantalle had been blessed up top and she knew how to flaunt it. Danny would at least slow down, if not stop, to admire; of course he would pretend he was talking to Lily.

"Oi" Lily called out to Chantalle from the window "He's coming" Chantalle quickly altered her body pose to maximize her sexuality.

Without fail, Danny opened the gate and slowed down as he approached the girls.

"Hey Danny" Chantalle was a natural when it came to flirting but with Danny it was slightly harder. Little school girl tactics wouldn't work on him a)because he was a grown man and b) because he has a girlfriend. However, her sexy voice seemed to have an effect on him.

"Hey, erm, Chantalle"his eyes were slowly averting to her chest but darted back to her eyes when he realised she was only 19 "you, erm, seen Lily?"

"Yeah, she'll be out in a few" She sat up slowly. Her toned stomach gently revealed her taught abdomen and perfect ribs while her legs swung round to expose her luscious calves and gorgeous thighs. Danny's breathing deepened and he resisted the urge to show her what she was doing to him. Chantalle liked having this power over Danny, she knew that deep down he wanted her and she had wanted him since she met him.

"You Ok?" her voice was innocent and overly sexy.

Lily was having way too much fun, watching her brother's torture, to come out of the kitchen. She knew that when the time was right she would go out and save Danny from Chantalle's power.

"Come sit down" she suggested and he followed her order.

Lily was still watching intently 'What the hell is she doing? No way, she wouldn't do anything. She's my best friend' Lily narrowed her eyes to focus better on the pair. Chantalle was becoming more touchy-feely as was Danny. Chantalle's heart was racing. She could feel her fingertips burn when she made contact with his skin.

However Lily was not excited, her eyes widened when she saw Chantalle head move towards her brothers. Her heart, too, began racing, her blood was boiling and rushing to her fingertips; she was so angry with Chantalle and she would let her know it later. Right now they need to work together to split up Danny and Lindsay. Lily picked up a glass and dropped it on the floor, carefully she edged away from the glass but was still watching out the window.

Chantalle and Danny both snapped back to reality when they heard the glass smash. Danny leaped of the hammock and darted to the kitchen but Chantalle just sat there smiling to herself. She knew Lily wasn't stupid enough to actually hurt herself at a crucial time in the plan; No, Lily smashed the glass to stop her from attempting to kiss Danny.

"Lil, you Ok?" She shouted into the open window. After all it was better to appear concerned even if she knew Lily was perfectly fine.

"Yeah I'm fine. You may as well come in too"

"Ok" Chantalle chirped and disappeared from the window, within seconds she joined Lily in the kitchen.

The crash had woken up a couple of other people in the house. Lindsay was the first one to go downstairs and check everything was alright. When she saw Lily surrounded by shards of glass, she had to suppress a laugh. She turned back around to go up stairs but she was stopped in her tracks when she heard Lily shriek

"God, I hate this bloody house. I am so going to that fashion school in New York"

Lindsay came closer to the doorway but she didn't let Lily or Danny see her.

"What school?" Danny inquired

"This university school in New York, I was accepted there but also the fashion college here. Ma wants me to stay here to get the degree but there is no way I am gonna stay in this house now. Its like a hazard zone here"

"You can say that again. Have you got anywhere to stay if you come to new York?"

"No, I'm looking for cheap apartments now but no where seems to be in my price range"

"You could stay with us for a little while"

"Really? Oh Danny that'd be so great. Are you sure Lindsay wont mind?"

"Nah, she'll be fine with it"

"Thank You so much"

"No problem, go out later and get some things you're gonna need Ok? I'll clear this up for you"

"Ok" she hugged her brother and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing Chantalle's arm and dragging her outside. When she was out of ear-shot she discussed part B of the plan to separate Danny and Lindsay.

"I'm going to live with them for a bit and snoop around, then anything I find will get her into shit with him and hopefully she can go back to whatever ranch she came from and never see her again"

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Yeah,. But only for a little while, I'll be back. Besides I'll email you and ring you everyday"

"OK, don't become a New York super bitch"

"I promise, now com'on. We have shopping to do. I'm leaving tomorrow"

They pair left for town while Danny was left in the kitchen to clear up the mess.

* * *

This chapter was written by Amy, so please leave a review for her... (not for me)


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Danny and Lindsay came back home after a very long and exhausting shift. As they reached the elevator of their apartment, Lindsay cuddled in Danny's arm with a sight.

"I'm so tired"

"I know what you mean Montana, what do you think we take a long hot bath before going to bed"

"Argh, i would be so nice, but Lily is home"

"God i forgot about her"

"You're lucky, i can't"

"Come on she's not that bad, she's my sister, she's a Messer"

"Yeah right"

The doors opened and they made their way to their apartment, a loud music went from it. Lindsay groaned as Danny opened the door, letting the music escape even louder. Danny entered and turn off the volume of the music, but Lily came out of nowhere a cigarette in one hand.

"Hey, i love this song" she said

Danny looked at her and took her cigarette.

"Don't smoke in here, and we are tired, so no more music"

"You sound like dad" she said before grabbing a beer in the fridge.

"You can leave if you want" Lindsay finally say.

"No I'm good"

"Good night Lilly" Danny said as he hugged his little sister. On the other hand, she was staring at Lindsay with a vicious smile until he pulled out. Lindsay rolled her eyes and went to their bedroom. A moment later she feels Danny arms around her and sighted. He kissed her behind the ear and began to rub her arms but she pulled away from him.

"Lindsay" he whined

"Your sister is in the next room"

"we can be quit"

"I don't want to be quit in my home"

"it's just a temporary thing, she'll be out in no time"

"yeah right'

"Come on, she's not that bad, she's just very protective, that's all" he said as he began to kiss her neck.

Just when she was going to let go, Lily entered the bedroom.

"Danny, oops, am i interrupting ?"

"Yes" said Lindsay

"No" said Danny at the same time.

Lindsay sighed and went to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Danny rubbed his eyes and looked at his sister.

"What do you want Lil ?"

"Can i use your laptop, I want to check my emails"

"yeah sure"

"thanks, good night"

"night"

* * *

Two hours later, Danny and Lindsay were asleep, Lily put the laptop on the kitchen counter and turned it on. She opened the mail box, and as she hoped it, there were two accounts on it, Danny's and Lindsay's. She smiled evilly and clicked on Lindsay's. A window popped up. "enter your password" She rubbed her chin and tried "Danny", nothing happen, "Monroe" nothing, she smiled and entered "Montana" the email box opened and a list of emails appeared. Some from her family, some from Danny, there was a folder named "Personal", she clicked on it and 3 mails from Flack appeared.

"So predictable"

One day she heard a conversation between Danny and Lindsay about Flack and what was going on between them few months ago. She found the weak point of their relationship. She clicked on the first mail and read

"Lindsay, I'm sitting here, evaluating what just happen, and honestly, i have no idea what I'm gonna write in this mail. This morning, when i left work, i was the most happiest man in the world. I have a great job, great friends, beautiful girlfriend. But when i saw Danny leaving your apartment, i knew something happened. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that he put his hands on you like i want to do for so long. I'm sorry for the way i acted when i saw you with him. Now i know what was going on, i know you were with him for some time, honestly i would have prefer not to know about Danny. But now i know, and i wonder why you didn't tell me sooner. Maybe you wanted to avoid the weird questions, like who is the better kisser or who is the more romantic, I'm kidding, sorta. In fact I'd really love to have the answer of those questions but what i wanted to tell you is, this is not over for me, just tell me where you are in this.

I love you Lindsay, for always

Don"

"He sounds like the perfect guy for her, why didn't she choose him ? Let's see the next one "Last night was amazing, i love you, Don" Well well, sounds like a tramp to me, maybe there is something interesting in the last one"

"Lindsay,

I didn't get the chance to tell you how sorry I am for you miscarriage, when we met at the park, I was in shock after you told me i was the father of the baby, and even if it's not important now, i wanted to tell you that even if you choose Danny, i would have been there for you, and our baby. I would have been there even if it didn't know i was its dad. It feel kinda weird to realise that today i lost so many things, the woman i love and a child. But i don't blame you, you deserve to be happy, and if you're happy with Danny, then everything will be okay. I know you enough to be sure that were gonna stay close friends. And you can count on me, i will be there for you. But i meant it when i said that we have to keep it a secret, Danny doesn't have to know, it would just make things uglier.

Love you  
Don"

"OH my GOD, I'm so gonna win this war"

* * *

The next day, Lindsay and Danny had the day off, Lindsay told him she had to add some information to her report so in the end of the afternoon she made a quick stop at her office while Danny stayed at home. He was in the middle of a Knicks game when Lily entered the apartment

"Hi Danny"

"Lily, how was your day ? did you find a job ?"

"Yeah Starbucks was hiring of 5th avenue"

"Starbucks ? really, i thought you wanted to work in a clothes shop."

"Yeah well, Gucci and Chanel didn't need a unexperienced girl like me"

"Maybe be next time"

"Yeah, anyway, how was YOUR day ?"

"Great, we went to Tiffany, looking for rings"

"Tiffany, wow, nice. You are really going to marry her ?"

"Yeah, I love her, she's the one"

"Wow, I admire you, you know that"

"Really ? thanks, it means a lot to me"

"Yeah, i mean, if my boyfriend has knocked up my best friend, wow, he would be pretty dead to me. But not you, you just love her more after that. Well she did lost her baby, so it doesn't matter anymore right who was the father, how Flack took it, he should have been pretty sad"

"What ? what do you mean ? How do you know that ?"

"You didn't know ? oops"

When she heard the door open, she took her bag and left

"I staying over at a friend tonight, have fun, Bye Lindsay" Lily said really content with herself

Lindsay closed the door and sat next to Danny on the couch. He was looking at the TV, but something was telling her that it's not the TV that he was watching.

"Danny, you're alright ?"

Danny got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me ?"

"Tell you what ? What's going on ?"

"about the baby"

Instinctively she put one hand on her stomach.

"how... how do you know ?"

"Lily told me"

"What ?" She yelled "It's impossible, nobody knows"

"Oh yeah ? Even Flack ?" he began to yelled too

"Flack ? what does he have to do in this"

"He was the father of the baby"

Lindsay stopped suddenly.

"You thought i was stupid, that i was not going to find out" he yelled

"How do you know that ?" she said very angry

"It's not important how i know that, you lied to me"

"It's important for me to know how you know that, tell me, it's serious, there are two people in the world who know that, it's me and Flack, and I'm sure he didn't tell you because i made me swear to not tell anybody, and i didn't tell anyone, so tell me who said that to you?"

"It's Lily"

"LILY ? are you kidding me ? How did she ... " she looked at the laptop. "Bitch, she read my emails"

"Lindsay, What the fuck ? why didn't you tell me ?"

"What difference did that would have make ? hum ?"

"If you lied to me about that, how can i trust you again ? how do i know if you're not lying to me about something else ? Why did you do that, why did you risk everything we have ?" he yelled

" I'd just lost a baby, I didn't want to lose you too" She yelled back and began to cry. "I'm sorry okay, i was finally with you, and we were going to be happy finally, i didn't want to add a bump in the road, i just wanted to forget all that, i wanted to move on, i love you Danny, and I'm sorry for lying to you"

"You had Flack's baby in you, how can ... i need to go, I can't look at you, I look at you and i feel nauseas"

" Danny, don't... "

"I need to go"

he grabbed his jacket and went to the door, Lindsay cried even more, but somehow she find the strength to speak

"Don't do this Danny, if you go now, we are not going to get through this"

Danny stopped at the door

"Too many people lied to me Lindsay, you know that i can't take anymore lies, and yet, i trusted you with my life"

"You want the truth, no more lies. Okay, yes Flack was the father, i received the result of the paternity test sometimes after the accident, i needed to know to move on, when i found out it was not yours I was so relieved, losing a child is the worst feeling ever, and i was so glad that you wouldn't have to go through this. I tell Flack because i thought it was the right thing to do. We agreed not to tell you, because we wanted to forget all this, and it didn't concern you. I didn't tell you, but i didn't lie to you. You never asked me. I wouldn't have lied to you if you asked me."

"Oh really"

"Yes, but you want to know when I lied to you for the first time Danny, it was 3 hours ago."

She approached him and stood just in front of him.

"I was not at work today, I had an appointment, with Dr Whitman, I'm pregnant, 6 weeks" She took his hand and put it on her stomach "and it's yours Danny, you can be sure of that, you're going to be a daddy. I never lied to you except for that"

Danny sighed and when Lindsay thought the fight was over, "I...I'm sorry" he opened the door and step inside the hallway

In an slant of desperation, she tried the last thing she could think to keep him. An ultimatum.

"DANNY !! if you go, don't bother coming back" She yelled. When he closed the door behind him. She screamed his name one more time before, crying like she never did before.

In the Hallway, Danny heard Lindsay scream his name, but he was just too mad at her to stay. Actually he was afraid to stay, because in his state of mind right there, he was scared he might do something he would regret. And the last thing he wanted, as ironic as it could be, was to hurt her.

Once he disappeared in the elevator, Lily came out from the stairs her cellphone in her hand, smiling.

"Chantalle, good news, it's over"

She heard Lindsay cried in the apartment, but she just passed by, rolling her eyes and push the elevator button. Like she said too Lindsay sometimes ago, she wins, she always wins.


	7. Chapter 7

A month have passed since Danny stepped outside their appartement after their fight. She hadn't talk to him since. Mac gave her the next week off, so she hadn't have the chance to see him. She hoped so many time that he would come back, she had called him several time but he never respond, she tried to confront him at work but he always got away. The situation was unbearable, Stella have been their for her, like always, and Mac was understanding their situation and didn't put them together on cases.

She was almost 3 months pregnant now, and today she had a appointment to the doctor, everything was alright, except the fact that it was Flack that was holding her hand, not Danny.

Lindsay was sat at her desk, looking at a picture of her baby that the doctor gave her. it was blur, but she could see it, actually her, she could see her, it was a girl. She smiled when Flack said "Thanks god, we're not going to have to deal with a Danny Jr" but deep down, she was in pieces. She had love him since the first day, them she had this thing with him, and them Flack came in the picture and she lost everything. The doctor said to her that she was under too much stress, and that it was bad for the baby. She tried to calm down, she tried to convince herself that she could rase a child on her own, a lot of women did and still do it everyday.

Suddenly Flack entered the office.

"Hi mommy"

"Flack, stop calling me that"

"Excuse me" He looked at the picture "where is she again ?"

"You want me to circle her with a marker so you can see her ?" she pointed a white spot "there she is"

"Can I talk to her ?" he said smiling

"What ? Don, you completely lost your mind" he was doing his puppy eyes, and Lindsay gave up.

"Okay, but make it quick"

she turned to him as he kneeled in front of her, putting his hands on her belly.

"Hi, baby girl, it's uncle Flack..."

Danny was in the layout room accross the hallway, when he looked up from the machine he was on, he saw Flack and Lindsay laughing, Flack had his hands on Lindsay, he was talking to his baby. At this moment, Danny whished that it was him kneeled in front of her, telling silly things to his unborn child, but he had to screw everything up, like always. He regretted leaving the appartement 5 minutes after he closed the door, but it was too late, she told him not to come back.

"And remember Uncle Flack will be here to scare all of your boyfriends away"

"Don, stop it" she slapped him as he got up.

"Did you thought of names ?"

"I'm just 3 months pregnant, it can wait"

"Since it's a girl, Don jr is out of the picture"

"Yeah, like Danny would approve naming his son Don Jr"

Speaking of Danny, Flack caught his eyes across the room. When Danny saw Don looking at him, he acted like he was doing something else, but Flack knew he was staring at them.

"I'll see you tonight" he said before leaving. Lindsay looked at him and sighed.

A moment later, Danny was in the break room, Don entered and closed the door behing him, even if they were made of glass, when the door was closed no one could hear what was happening in there.

"I know you since god knows when, and yet, you still surprising me" he said as Danny was filling a cup of coffee

"I'm not in the mood Flack"

"it seems to be contagious these days" he replied taking a cup.

"Flack, give me a break"

"I don't think so"

"What ?"

"I'm tired of your shit Messer, so I'm going to tell you this one time and you're going to listen, understood ?" Danny sighted. "understood ?"

"Yeah, can you finish it already ?"

"Do you know what's the day today ?"

"What ? it's tuesday, why ?"

"No, today, is the day, where i had to hold your fiancé's hand while the doctor was examining her, I know i've seen her before, but i have to tell you, it don't look pleasant"

"Are you trying to get hurt ? Because keep going this way and i will hit you"

"Why ? because you just too damn stubborn to go apologize to her for being a jealous ass"

"Flack, I don't want to discuss it with you"

"I'm your friend Dan, you can tell me anything"

"Yeah right" Danny said before putting his cup of coffee down on the table. "She was pregnant with your kid, and you knew it, and you didn't tell me, what kind of friend are you ?"

"We didn't tell you, so what, that doesn't matter anymore, she lost it"

"It was important to me"

"Oh please, what would have you done if she had tell you ? You still don't get it don't you ? who told you about Lindsay ?"

"Lily, why ?"

"Lindsay told me that Lily threatened her, she told her that she was never going to be good enough for you, and you know Lily, she's manipulative"

"Lily don't have anything to do with that"

"You'd be married by now if she didn't put her snicky nose where she didn't have to"

"I don't know, we ended things pretty badly, i don't think i can fix it, maybe with time, everything will go right again"

"Danny, in the time it would take you to learn from your mistakes, in the time it will take you to realize you just can't live without her, she'll be gone, she's moved on to someone else"

"Someone like you"

"You know what, i'm not gonna fight with you anymore, i love her you can be sure of that, and i'm gonna be there for her, and if you don't wake up in the next 6 months i'm gonna be there for your child too"

He took something out of his suit pocket, and put it on the table

"You better hurry up Danny, because their someone else in the game now, and SHE needs you for sure"

With that, he exited the room. Danny took the picture of his baby and sighted.

A few hours later, his shift just ended. The words of Flack were still in his head, he took the picture of the baby and looked at it another time. He needed somthing to give him the strengh to go find Lindsay, so on his way home he stooped at a bar. It was nearly 9 pm and the bar was nearly fool. He took a sit at the counter next to a blond woman who smiled at him. He orders a beer, and another one, and another, until everything became easier for him.

The next morning, he woke up with the biggest hangover. He groaned when his cellphone rang, but when he turned himself to grab it he found out that someone else was in the bed with him. And she wasn't Lindsay.

"Fuck"

Thanks to all the reviewers… don't hate us please.


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay arrived at the crime scene with Mac. Flack and Peyton were already there.

"Flack, what do we have ?" Mac said as he stops by the body of a man lying on the floor of his appartement.

"Anthony Richardson, 39, married to Claris Richardson, we can't find her for now, apparently, he was stabbed to death, it's not pretty"

"I have something in his throat" Peyton said as she removed a wedding band from his mouth.

Lindsay kneeled next to the body and took the ring.

"Somebody made him swallow his wedding ring"

"Looks like a crime of passion" Mac conclued

"We need to find the wife" Lindsay said.

* * *

Accross the town, Danny just woke up to find someone was in his bed.

"Fuck"

The woman moved in the bed and looked at him.

"well good morning to you too"

"You have to leave, what did i do"

"Relax, it's not a big deal"

"I'm engaged, I'm gonna be a father, it is a big deal"

"So what, i married"

"you have to leave, and never tell what happened to anyone, you understand"

"yeah, i understand, geez, chill out"

She get dress and left the appartement.

* * *

Three hours later Danny arrived at work. He headed directly to the locker room. Everything just keep getting worst. He cheated on Lindsay with this girl, she was never going to forgive him for that. Unless... she didn't have to know. Just when he was going to leave the room, She entered. Lindsay looked at him and smiled a little.

"Hi" he said quietly

"Hi Danny"

He rubbed his hair, asking himself if he had to do this now or not, but his word came out faster than his thoughs.

"Lindsay, can i talk to you ?" he asked

She looked at him and stopped what she was doing. She was a little surprise, since he used to ignore her the last month.

"What is it Danny ?"

"I... I'm sorry for what happened, I don't know why i did that, i was stupid and I'm sorry"

"It took you a month to tell me that ?"

"yeah I know, i'm an idiot"

"Yes you are" she said very serious then she smiled "but you're my idiot"

Danny looked up at her and saw her smile. He took the three step that was separate them and put his hand on her cheek

"I missed you so much..."

"then why didn't you talk to me sooner ?"

"I... I was afraid that you were to upset to forgive me"

"I'm sorry too, you know for not ..."

Her words were cut by Danny's mouth cruched in her, when he kissed her senseless, but suddenly the door opened and Mac entered. Danny pulled her away and tried to look nonchalant.

"Hi Mac"

Mac smiled a little then turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay, we found the wife, she's at the station"

"Ok, thanks Mac, i'm going their in a minute"

"Flack is waiting for you there"

Once Mac left, She turned to Danny, smiling.

"We could talk later, i have to go"

"Yeah sure, i'm going with you I have to pick up a file at the station"

"Okay then"

He kissed her one last time before they leave.

Lindsay arrived at the station with Danny, Flack saw them looking so happy. Finally he thought. Danny gave one last kiss to Lindsay before letting her go to Flack. He was smiling, but his smile rapidly dropped when he saw the woman they were interogating. She was the woman he slept with last night. Their gaze met rapidly before she entered the room.

"Mrs Richardson, we're sorry for your loss" Lindsay said to the woman as she entered the room.

Claris nobbed

"Why am i here ?" she asked

"Your husband was murdered, and we found his wedding ring in his throat" Flack said

"We were you last night around 2 am, Mrs Richardson" Lindsay asked

"I was with someone, all night"

"Can we know who is this person ?" Flack said

"I don't remember his name, it was just a one night stand, we were very drunk, i'm pretty sure that he wouldn't even remember me if he hasn't freak at this morning when we woke up"

"Mrs Richardson, this is serious, you are a suspect in a murder, I don't care about your sex life" Flack said annoyed

She sighed

"I think he is a cop"

"Can we tell us what he looks like ?" Flack said

"Tall, blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, amazing in bed if you ask me"

There were no doubt possible for Lindsay. She felt like she was dying, her heart stopped for a second thinking that the guy was Danny.

"I... I have to go, can you continue this ?" She told Flack as she exited the room.

"Yeah, sure, you're alright ?"

"No" She simply responded.

* * *

Danny was in the room next the one they were in and saw everything. When he saw Lindsay going out, he followed her in the hallway. She was almost running, but he grabbed her arm and put her in a corner.

"Lindsay, wait"

She jerked her arm to free it from Danny's hand and wipped away some tears.

"Tell me it wasn't you" She said crying.

"I ... I was very drunk and i don't remember exactly what happened"

"Did you really have sex with this woman"

Danny didn't respond, but it was enough for Lindsay.

"I'm so sick, I'm glad i didn't eat anything today, i would be throwing up all over the floor"

"We were broken up at this time"

"It was yesterday" She yelled, as some police officers stopped to look at them.

Suddenly she realised

"Oh, i get it now. That's why you talked to me this morning, after avoiding me for a month, you finally had your revenge, so what now, I cheated, you cheated, are we even yet ? or do you have another thing to do in the meaning to hurt me. Can we move on, get married and have a baby ?"

"I wasn't trying to hurt you Lindsay, it wasn't revenge"

"Do you want another variation of that night, because i have millions in my head"

"What do you want me to do ? I'd do anything to erase that night"

"Can you go into my head and make me forget that night ? Can you do that ?"

Danny closed his eyes and looked down

"Lindsay"

"Because unless you do that, i'll never forget this"

"Lindsay, I would do anything to make you forget everything, I'm sorry i caused you so much pain..."

"Pain ? I don't feel any pain right now. I can't feel anything" Some tears were falling on her cheek.

"I really love you Lindsay, please don't do this, please, I'm begging you" He tried to grab her hand but she took two step back and put her hand up to his chest to stop him.

"I can't do this anymore Danny, this is not working. I love you, but it's not suppose to be so hard. Love is not suppose to be so painfull. I'm tired to cry over you."

"What about our daughter ? You can cut me of your life, but you can't cut me of the life of my child"

"I have 6 months left for trying to not feel nauseas eatch time i saw you, but in the midwhile and from now on, you're nothing more than a bearable co-worker to me, but now i'm gonna leave"

"Lindsay, please..."

"I don't want to hear you anymore"

Don, who was standing in the corner, came next to Lindsay

"Let's go, Linds"

"Fuck off Flack, you done enough already" Danny said

"No, you done enough, leave her alone" He said angry

"You should be so thrill now, that was what you wanted for so long now, you can screw her without feeling guilty"

"Don" Lindsay said softly she looked at Flack, he understood that she wanted to leave so he put his arm on the small of her back and Lead her away from him, but Danny took Lindsay's hand in a desesperate action to keep her. That didn't work, the only consequence was Flack's fist connecting with his face, making him fall to the floor. His ex best friend looked down to him.

"I warned you Danny, you hurt her, and i was taking care of you, now get lost"

"Let's go" Lindsay's voice was only a whisper as he put his arm around her and they walked away, leaving Danny on the floor.

Don took Lindsay to his office, he let her in, then closed the door.

"you ok ?"

"No, no i'm not"

"No, i'm not"

* * *

Please don't kill us ... and review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lindsay was sat alone in her office. Mac had put her on the late shift.

"_Sorry Lindsay, you're just not focused when Danny is around. I am gonna try and make your shifts alternate but it means you will sometimes have the night shift . Will that be Ok with you? Considering the baby and everything"_

She should have told Mac she'd think about it, she should have told him anything but yes. It was too late now, she had already told him to change her shift so she could be away from Danny. Luckily, Mac was nicer to her than he was to Danny; she had been put on cases with Stella and Flack but Danny had been put on duty with a trainee CSI. Lindsay thought Stella must have had something to do with the scheduling, she was her best friend in New York and the one person at work who she could confide in with all her problems, not just the ones about Danny and Flack.

Lindsay glanced at the clock on her computer.

"Finally, only 10 more minutes" she said to herself.

She didn't hear someone creeping around outside her office, so when she heard someone speak behind her she flinched.

"Bored, Miss Monroe?"

She spun on her chair to face the door and was greeted by Flack leaning against the door frame.

"Extremely. What are you doing here?"

"My shift finished about 10 minutes ago and I thought I'd treat you to an early breakfast"

"Flack, its 6:30 in the morning. No where is gonna be open"

"I know somewhere about 5 minutes from here which is always open"

Lindsay looked bewildered but decided to go with him anyway.

"Ok, let me get my things together then I'll be with you"

"Take your time"

Lindsay turned off her computer and collected various things from around the office. She walked towards Flack and hooked her arm in his.

"Ready" she looked up at him, her gaze was so beautiful it made Flack's heart skip a beat.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Somewhere between the bull-pen and outside the building Flack ended up with his arm around Lindsay and their hands were clasped at her side.

The couple were sat in a little cafe eating their breakfast. Lindsay had pancakes while Flack had a cooked breakfast.

"How did you find this place, Flack. It's perfect"

"Erm, I dunno. I think Stel and I had breakfast here once. Most field agents know about this place. We used to have breakfast here before you came"

"What? All of you?"

"Me, Dan, Stel, Mac and Aiden. If we'd all have the same shift times that is" Lindsay looked disappointed that no one ever took her here before "But thats an old tradition, when you came we came up with a new one"

"Why?"

"At first it was 'cause the breakfast thing was Aiden's idea and not having her around didn't feel right. But then me, you and Danny started to go out for a beer after shift and it just felt right. It was fun spending time with you outside work"

"Yeah, I liked spending time with you too"

Their eyes locked and her hand grazed his. Feeling her gentle touch against his skin felt like a thousand fires had just ignited in his soul. There was no doubt about it, Flack still loved Lindsay.

When they finished their breakfast Lindsay remembered that she forgot her pre-natal vitamins in her locker so she had to go back to take them. Flack offered her to go take the car and wait for her in front of the station.

* * *

Some time later, she entered the locker room, and found Danny, sat on the bench, looking at his locker. It's been nearly two months now that they broke up, and Danny didn't want to give up on them. He truly loved her, and it was killing him not to be able to be with her. He didn't talk to his sister anymore since she told him that she searched in the mails of Lindsay to find a motive for them to break up and that Lindsay wasn't good enough for him. Now he was alone, in his big apartment, while Lindsay was living with his now ex best friend, living the life that he wanted.

"Good morning Danny" she said to him like she would say anybody

"Lindsay, how are you ?" he asked

"Fine"

She opened her locker and took her vitamins, but apparently her baby was very awake since she finished her shift this morning, and it kicked her so hard that she had hold the locker door. Danny stood up pretty fast and came behind her putting his hand on her side.

"You're Ok? Is the baby Ok?"

She jerked his hand away and closed the door.

"I'm fine, she's just kicking"

"She's kicking ?"

"Yeah apparently, she loves it, to hurt me, I guess she's really your daughter after all"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop being sorry for everything Messer it's annoying, it's not your fault that my baby is kicking"

"Our"

"Yeah whatever... It's not your fault, so stop it alright"

She began to leave when he spoke again.

"Lindsay"

"What" she said annoyed

"I know that you don't want me to ask personal question to you but... can you at least tell me how is my daughter ?"

Lindsay looked at Danny and the look on his face was heartbreaking, actually if her heart wasn't in thousand of pieces it would break again. But Lindsay had pity for him, so she sighed and went closer to him. She grabbed his hands and put it on her bump.

"She's fine, she's very active which is a good thing, and the due date is the September 4th"

"Wow, is that hurting you? She's kicking really hard, look like she doesn't like me"

"She does it to Don too, I think she don't want men to touch me"

"Don...so you and ... are you?"

"That is none of your business"

After that, she left the room, leaving Danny alone, again.

* * *

Danny and Mac had been put on a case. Not that Danny minded working with Mac; he'd just rather work with Lindsay or even Stella, that way he could find out what was going on with Lindsay. The case was pretty open-close, homicide and wife with no alibi but all motive. AFIS was taking its time in clarifying that the prints on the murder weapon belonged to the wife, leaving Danny and Mac extremely bored.

"Mac, can I ask you something" Danny asked sheepishly

"Sure"

"As a friend, not a boss?"

"Yes Danny, just ask me"

"What should I do to get Lindsay to love me again?"

"Erm..." Mac didn't have an answer, he wasn't one of the select few who knew the details of what went on "Why ask me, Danny?"

"Well, you and Claire obviously loved each other. You two must have had fights, even if they weren't as big as the one me and Lindsay are having, and I really need some advice from someone who's been there"

"I never cheated on Claire, so I'm not an expert, sorry"

"Oh Ok"

But Mac couldn't bare seeing Danny so sad, he looks like a beaten dog.

"Whenever Claire and I fought, I'd always find myself going to Stella. She understood Claire as well as being there for me. Usually she;d tell me to go home, cook her dinner and give her a gift. Not just any old thing from Tiffany's but something heart felt, something sentimental that she's guaranteed to love. So that's what I did; then the one time we had a big argument, I did all the little things I knew she loved. I made her a CD of all her favourite songs, I know it sounds cheesy but she loved it. I also gave her a charm bracelet but the charms represented a memory. Maybe Lindsay would appreciate something like that. You could give her a charm bracelet where all the charms represented something about your relationship, like a tiger to represent the first time you met.. and so on. You know her better than I do, I'm sure you'll find something"

"Yeah, she'd love it. The only problem is...the last time I spoke to her was yesterday in the locker room and we didn't end the conversation on forthcoming terms. I doubt if she's gonna look at me again, let alone speak to me"

"Then don't give it to her face-to-face. Wrap it up and leave it for her as a gift. If you give it to her then she might not appreciate it as much"

"But, the whole point is that I'd apologise for being such an ass and give her the gift"

"Then make a point of giving it to her. If you want to get back together then be prepared to do everything to make it right again"

Danny and Mac had been so involved in the conversation they didn't notice the green text frantically flashing on the screen.

"We got her" Mac stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yeah, we gonna go arrest her now or do I have some paperwork to do first?"

"No Danny, the only thing you have to do is go to Tiffany's and buy a charm bracelet"

"You serious?"

"Yes Danny, now go before I change my mind"

"Thanks Mac, I owe ya one"

He hung up his lab coat and skidded towards the door.

"Danny, let me know how it goes. 'k?"

"Sure thing"

He swept out the door but it was mere seconds until he was back.

"D'you know where Stella is?"

"Probably still at home, she's not in 'til 9"

"Ok, later Mac"

Danny sped out of the lab and into his office to clock out then raced towards the front door. As soon as he was on the street he slowed down and relaxed. The nearest Tiffany's was 20 minutes walk but he needed to think first, he had no idea on what other charms he would give to her. Danny walked along the street, heading in the direction of Tiffany's. Instinctively, he looked at his watch '7am. Tiffany's don't open 'til 9:30'. On his route he passed one of his favourite bars; although it was too early for beer he still popped in.

"Diet coke" he requested to the barman, in moments the bar man returned with Danny's drink and Danny gave him the money.

Danny sipped his drink then focused more on winning Lindsay back. Turning over a coaster and pulling a pen out of his pocket he began to list things he could put on Lindsay's bracelet.

Tiger

Montana State

New York State

Hearts

After his fourth charm he became stuck, surely his relationship with Lindsay wasnt defined by tigers, hearts and state symbols. No, he had to try harder; find something that had a deeper meaning between them.

Danny was nurturing a beer in Sullivan's, he was waiting for Lindsay to come and meet him. Earlier, he called her and asked her to meet him after his shift. He couldn't have been more shocked if he tried, his jaw was literally hanging open when she'd said "yeah sure". Danny took a swig of his beer and Lindsay came in as soon as he put it down. He was sat at a tall bar table, with a stool opposite him. He had put it there for Lindsay to sit on but she chose to lean against it instead.

"Hey" he greeted her.

"Hi" she said blandly

"I ... er..You're... er.." Danny wasnt able to form the words he needed. 'Come on Messer' he told himself.

"Spit it out Danny"

"Look Lindsay. I know it's taken me ages to say it and to be honest I'm still not sure if you are even gonna accept me for saying it but...I really am sorry for being such an ass. I should never have slept with that woman and well I'm just sorry for everything"

"That's it? You think saying sorry just makes it all alright? Well news flash – you hurt me Dan, you hurt me real bad and I have been through a lot. I already know you shouldn't have slept with that woman. What was it? I cheat, you cheat. I didn't fucking cheat on you. We weren't in a relationship when I started to date Flack but you were acting like the hurt boyfriend. Now you're just being the jealous ass"

"-Lindsay, breathe. I know that saying sorry doesn't make it all alright, and I have been working hard to find something that will make sure you know just how much you mean to me and how much I cant lose you. I am not being a jealous ass, I am trying to be the apologetic fiancé"

"-Save it Dan" Lindsay turned to walk away

"Montana, just let me give you once last thing"

She turned in annoyance.

"What?"

He walked up to her and put the jewelery box in her hand, she opened it and looked up at him. Part of her wanted to get back with him, he loved her, but the other part wanted to throw his gift back in his face, Lindsay didn't deserve the shit he had put her through.

"A bracelet?" she said, not sounding very impressed.

"Each charm represents us, the Montana state, that's you, New York, it's me, the baby, the heart, and the tiger for the first time i saw you" he sounded hopeful, hoping that she would forgive him and accept his token of apology.

"yeah i remember i hated you at this time"

She put the box on the table and thrust the bracelet back in his hands.

"So what now ? is that the solution to all your problems ? I can't be bought" she sounded so vicious, it reminded him of the root of his problem – Lily. She turned again and began to walk away.

"Lindsay" he whispered

"Just piss off Dan" she shouted, drawing more attention to her than she wanted. She got caught up in the moment with everyone watching her and picked up a glass of water, that someone had left on the bar, and threw it over Danny. A small cheer was heard from the other people in the bar. She gave Danny a death glare and strut out of the bar.

But Danny wasn't over, he got up and follow her.

"Lindsay wait"

"Danny" she sighed

"Don't you understand that eatch time i told you to go to hell, or to leave me alone, i actually meant it. Or when i'm leaving or ignoring you, it's because seeing you remind me of what you did ? you can't understand how much it hurts me to wake up every morning without you"

"then why don't you give us a second chance, let me show you how much i care about you, i'll never do it again i swear"

"yeah, the thing is that maybe being without you hurts me, but seeing your face, just make the pain unbearable"


	10. Chapter 10

Flack and Lindsay were on their way home, stopping at a Chinese take out first. Flack had been working a double shift so he hadn't seen much of Lindsay that day. She didn't realise that he knew about what had happened between her and Danny earlier that day.

"You have a good day?" he asked casually.

"It was fine, you?"

"Pretty boring, best bit was hearing the locker room gossip"

"Oh really. Who's the topic today then?"

"You"

"Wha...Me?"

"Yep, you. Apparently you had an eventful time at the pub"

When he saw tears in her eyes he got concern.

"Hey, it's not a big deal"

"why did they do that ? Am i not always nice with them ? What's wrong with me ?

"it's okay, Lindsay"

"I know" she said like nothing happen

After a moment of looking at her, he took her hand.

"you're okay ?"

"Fabulous, what did they say ?" she asked smiling now.

"You know what, your mood swings are killing me. But anyway. They said that you came to meet Danny at the pub and he tried to apologise, you wouldn't accept it, then when he gave you a bracelet you threw it back at him and tossed a drink over him. Now, I know that is totally unlike you so what really happened?"

"Erm, I met Danny at the pub, he tried to apologise, I didn't accept it, he tried to give me a bracelet, I threw it back at him then I threw a glass of water over him"

She looked down at her hands, to avoid eye contact with Flack.

"No way. Who knew Miss Monroe had it in her"

"Well it's not like he didn't deserve it. He has been such a prick"

"I know"

"Who saw me anyway?"

"Two rookie cops, they didn't know it was you at first. They just described you and I realised that it was you and Danny"

"So no one else knows then?"

"I dunno, depends who else hears it, who knows you"

"Police gossip usually stays at the station, especially with rookies. Well I hope it will anyway"

"Hun, I won't spread it, Danny won't and the two cops don't talk to any other cops so no one will know." he paused "I've gotta talk to you about when the baby comes"

Her smile dropped, she looked incredibly anxious.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad" he assured her "I was gonna suggest that we go shopping for a crib and other stuff she'll need tomorrow"

"Oh, yeah Ok" Lindsay sounded, and looked, happy again.

* * *

Lindsay was at the baby department of Macy's looking for a crib, when Flack came out of the an isle with a huge teddy bear in his arms. 

"Look what I found"

"don't you remember where I come from ? have you ever seen what a bear can do to a humain body ?" she asked out loud.

Flack looked around at the shock on some mother-to-be faces and nodded to apologise.

"Lindsay sweetie, you're working to much, it's just a teddy bear"

"I don't care I don't want a bear" she started to shoot.

"Okay, what's going on with you ?" he asked carefully.

"Nothing"

"Are you having mood swings again ?"

"I don't have mood swings"

"Yeah, right okay" he said before leaving her with all the cribs.

When she didn't see him coming back after 5 minutes she went after him, she find him speaking with a sales girl. She was obviously flirting with him, and apparently he didn't even notice it.

"Lindsay, Christine was telling me that she's planning to giving birth in a water tank, how cool is that?"

"Hi" She said, clearly uncomfortable "Yeah I was telling your... husband that it's less painful and it's harmless to the baby"

"Yeah, I don't think I'm gonna do that, but thanks, and Don is not my husband"

"Really ?"

She nodded as she saw Christine smiling again.

"Okay, I found a crib"

Flack follow her, leaving the girl behind. when they were checking out the crib Lindsay didn't seem happy

"What ?" Flack asked

"This woman was hitting on you"

"No she wasn't, she was just telling me about child birth"

"Yeah right, you didn't find her pretty ?" she asked almost angry

"She was alright I guess, I didn't really looked at her"

"How long since you had a date, Donnie"

He looked away embarrassed, then looked in her eyes, she was very close to him.

"You were the last one"

When she didn't say anything and just came closer to him, he swallow hard, he just had to lean down to kiss her. So he did it, but at the last second she turned her head.

"So let's take the crib and let's go the that French café on the top floor, I'm starving"

She took the reference of the little bed and went to find the sales girl, leaving Flack in the same position. She's gonna drive him crazy.

Once they were sat at the café, Lindsay took a bite of her cake and looked at Don who was fighting with his soda can to open it.

"So... why did you not have a date since we ... dated"

"I don't know, maybe the right girl didn't came along, Sheldon suggested to me to get a hooker"

"Really ? Have you ever been with one ?" she asked innocently

"A hooker ?" she nodded as he smiled "What kind of question is that?"

"I guess I have my answer" she said as she took another bite

"That wasn't my answer"

"It kinda was"

"No, I just wanted to know where you were going with this, because you're a land mine lately, and I don't know where to put my foot" she smiled

"See you're smiling, so I think you're in a good mood, I know it's gonna change if I answer you, and it's a slippery slope from "Have you ever been" to "How many" and "How often""

"So you're telling me that you've been with multiple hookers on several occasions"

"I'm not having this conversation with you"

"Come on" she whined.

"Lindsay, I'm a cop, it's illegal to pay a hooker, who do you think I am?"

* * *

Lindsay was stood at the doorway watching Flack carry the package upstairs. He had been knocked off his balance three times, and every time Lindsay was laughing out loud. 

"Ow" he shouted as he banged into a wall "Lindsay, I can hear you laughing"

"I know" she said between laughs. She suppressed her laughs for a moment and remained calm while she spoke "Sorry, its just watching you try to come up stairs and knocking around all over the place is kinda funny"

He glared up at her and she couldn't help but giggle Flack moved the package so he could get past it then he pulled it up the last few stairs. Before he reached the last stair, the bell of the elevator dinged.

"Lifts work again"

He gave Lindsay another glare and shook his head at the lift.

"Just my bloody luck"

Flack took the front door keys from his back pocket and tossed them at Lindsay. She opened the door and he pushed in the box. When Flack and the box were fully in, Lindsay shut the door.

"Should I build this now then move it to wherever after?"

"Erm, yeah. Might as well do it where there is the most room"

Flack nodded.

He began to open up the box and lay out all the pieces on one side of him, all the screws, nuts and bolts on the other and he laid the instructions out in front of him. Lindsay sat, out of the way, on the couch and opened a box from Macy's. Suddenly she began to cry.

"Oh no..."

Flack heard her cry and ran to her.

"What's wrong you're okay ?"

"It's a blue elephant" she winned as she took a little fluffy blue elephant.

"it's okay, blue elephants are nice too"

"But i wanted a pink one"

"Lindsay, tomorow before my shift i'll go to the store and change it, okay ?"

"I guess, you finish building the crib ?"

"I was about to start when you start your little crisis" He said as he want back to where he was but stopped when he didn't see her moving

"You not helping?"

"Nope, I'm here for moral support"

"Thanks" he said sarcastically.

"Hey, we can always talk about what we touched on at the store"

"What was that then?"

"About your love life. Particularly, your love life, after me"

"What about it?"

"Why don't you date anymore?"

"I've tried Lindsay, trust me, but every time I go on a date I end up thinking about you. My feelings havent changed for you, not since our first date. I've loved you since then and I will probably always love you"

"Wh...But you...Why haven't you told me this before?"

Don moved next to Lindsay on the couch.

"You had enough to sort out in your life with Danny. You didn't need me to tell you how much I need you. I gave you time when you needed it, but you chose Danny. I swallowed my feelings and let you and Danny be happy together. Now this happened, me and you are getting closer each day. I don't know about you but...when we kissed the other day, it just felt right"

"-Don, i thought you knew, that kiss, it was a mistake. It was that week when i wanted to have sex with all the guy at the lab, I even hit on Mac"

"I saw that, but Lindsay, even if you're horny, you don't just kiss someone like you kiss me if you don't love them"

"Don, I love you, really. I'm really flattered that you have those feelings for me but I just don't feel the same way about you"

Don opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought against it.

"Do you still love Danny? Is that why you don't want to be with me?"

When she looked away from him, he sighed

"woaw, i didn't see that one coming. I thought i saw through you better."

"Don"

"No, no, it's fine, i get it you know, he treat you like shit and yet, you still inlove with him, he cheated on you, but you still want him, and i though being nice and understandable with you was going to be enough to make you love me, maybe i can... i don't know ...how much do I have to hurt you for you to love me hum ?"

"Don't be mad please" she said

"I put everything about you before me, Linds, yet you don't feel anything more for me but friendship?"

"Don, dont you understand ? even if i was inlove with you, you couldn't be with me, look at me, i'm pregnant with your best friend child"

"Ex best friend"

"He's still you're Friend you're just to mad at him right now"

"Whatever"

"I'm full of hormones, soon there's gonna be a baby and i can't put you in this"

"What are you saying ? "

"I was thinking of finding my own place, for the baby and me"

"You want to move out ?" he asked

"I can't leave here for ever, it's time for me to take charge of my life, i'm gonna be a mom, i need to act like one"

"I don't want you to go"

"it will be better for all of us, trust me"

* * *

Still no DL, sorry guys, Thanks for the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Amy and I would like to thanks all the reviewers, i hope that this chapter will answer some of your request... it's a three part finale, so ... i hope you'll enjoy

* * *

Lindsay was sat in her bedroom, on her laptop. She had several websites of estate agents open and a couple of virtual video tours of the apartment. She had been browsing for over an hour and she was starting to get bored of looking at the screen. When Lindsay made an attempt to get up she felt a pain surge through her stomach, and over the baby. Her hand immediately went to her bump and she was leaning forward. After half a minute the pain began to fade; Lindsay was able to stand again but there was still a presence of pain. She wandered out into bathroom and reached for the medicine cabinet, before she was able to pop out two aspirins her maternal side kicked in, 'they might harm the baby' she mentally chided herself and reached for the bottle of vitamins. Lindsay didn't care if the vitamins weren't going to help the pain go away, they wouldn't cause her or the baby any harm.

Lindsay had gone back to the computer and found she was, once again, browsing through apartments. She came across, what looked like, the perfect apartment. She got her phone and dialled the number.

"Hi, I'd like to book a viewing...Its an apartment...7a Park and 5th...Today?... No, that'll be fine. I'll be there in an hour...Its Lindsay Monroe...Ok, thank you"

She hung up her phone and dialled a different number.

"Hey Stel...Yeah I'm fine...We're fine, you?... Good...No you're right. What are you doing in about an hours time?...Do you wanna come with me to see this apartment?...Oh, I'm looking for a new place to live for when the baby comes...Yeah I know, look you gonna come with?...Thanks Stel, I'll swing by yours in about half hour...See you then, bye"

Lindsay hung up the phone and put it back on the receiver. She finished up what she was looking on the internet and shut down her laptop, and put it back in her bedroom. Once all the fussing was finished she was able to change into some comfortable clothes, that were suitable for work, and leave the building and head towards Stella's apartment.

Stella was sat in the lobby reading a magazine when Lindsay entered the building.

"Hey Linds. I thought you were giving up on me then"

"Yeah, sorry abut that Stel. As I was leaving I had the most awful stomach pain"

"You Ok now though?"

"Mm hmm, fine now. I had the same pain earlier, must be normal"

"I guess so. You still up for this?"

"God yes, I can't wait to move out"

"Okay then, let's go"

Stella led Lindsay out of the building and they got into Stella's car. The roads were fairly empty, considering it was a weekend in New York. There was only small talk in the car, neither women knew what to say; Lindsay didn't want to talk about Danny and Stella didn't want to make Lindsay feel uncomfortable by forcing a superficial conversation.

The apartment was fairly basic. It was a lot like Lindsay's old place. The bland door led into a spacious living room, the kitchen was accessed through a archway in the living room and three doors were concealing another three rooms. Two bedrooms were hidden by two dark wooden doors but the bathroom was covered by a smaller white door. Lindsay was already imaging what she could do with the living room;; a big comfortable sofa in front of the small fireplace, a TV in the corner, a glass coffee table and the baby's moses basket. Lindsay's dream was nearly tangible and the thought excited her.

"Would you like to see the rest of the apartment, Miss Monroe?" The estate agent asked politely.

"No, I think I've seen enough. I'd like to put in an offer, please"

"Of course. If you could come back to the estate agents and we can arrange your price there"

"Now?"

"Whenever is convenient for you"

"I can make it tomorrow, I have a meeting at work in about half an hour"

"That's fine" the estate agent gave Lindsay a business card "Here's my card, when you want to make the offer please call me"

"Ok, thank you very much" Lindsay turned to Stella "Can you do me a favour and drop me off at work please?"

"Sure, I'm going there anyway"

Lindsay thanked the estate agent once more and put her card in her bag. All three women left the apartment, Stella and Lindsay were slightly ahead. Stella's car was parked extremely close o the building which enabled a quick getaway. Once Stella and Lindsay were safely buckled in and driving Stella started a conversation, which Lindsay might not have enjoyed.

"Linds?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you moving out?"

"I need to find my own feet once I have the baby"

"Why move on your own though? You could easily stay with Flack, move in with Danny, or even stayed with me for a little while"

"Stel, I'm sorta gonna be a single mum. Flack will help as much as he can but it tears him up to know that it's not his kid, Danny and me barely speak since the incident in the pub and you won't a crying baby hanging around your place. Even though you are gonna be a great Auntie Stella to her"

Stella smiled "So, still no better between you and Messer?"

"Nope, neither of us will back down because we both think each other is in the wrong"

Stella nodded "How long has it been?"

"Just under 8 months. It shouldn't be that long, not when he is about to be a father"

"Yeah, lets just hope that the little one can bring you both together"

Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Have you got any names yet?"

"I had three but I have gone off them now"

"Lets hear 'em anyway"

"Ok, Eva, Summer and Montana"

"They're all gorgeous. Why don't you like them?"

"Just don't. I think Summer sounds cheesy, Montana reminds me of her father and Eva is one of my friends names, I just don't think it'd fit very well with my surname"

"She could always take Danny's surname"

"Yeah right" Lindsay scoffed.

"He deserves to be a part of her life, no matter how much you don't like him"

"I know, I know. I guess I just haven't given her name much thought"

"You're deviating from the subject again"

"I know" she beamed a smile "We're here, if you could drop me here it'd be much appreciated"

"Ok, but don't think this is over. Next time we both have a free minute I am going to sort this out with you"

Stella slowed down the car and let Lindsay get out.

"Ok, I have a meeting with mac first though" she said before she got out "Thanks for the lift Stel" Lindsay called through the open door.

* * *

Lindsay was stood in Macs office. Everyone was trying to tel her that she shouldn't continue to work and that it wasnt safe to be around all the chemicals.

"Lindsay, I think now would be a good time to start your time off, for your maternity leave"

"Erm, id rather be working, thanks all the same"

"Lindsay, you're 7 months pregnant. Most mothers-to-be are at home, having someone wait on them hand and foot"

"Mac, I'm not like most mothers. Most mothers-to-be aren't investigating crime scenes or analysing evidence"

"I realise that, and thats why I think it would be safer for you to be at home. This job is very risky, I don't want to put your safety in jeopardy"

"I'll be fine, if it makes you feel any better I wont do anything that isn't safe"

"Everything around here isn't safe. The only thing that is mildly safer than everything else is the office work, and no one ever wants to do that..

"Mac, I'll just do office work. I wont go near the chemicals or any other machines"

"Lindsay its not the chemicals I am worrying about. Too much stress can cause implications for the baby. I don't want you to feel too stressed. You should be resting at home"

"I can't stay at home all the time. If I am at home I end up looking at estate agents websites and new apartments. Work takes my mind of everything, it doesn't give me any stress"

"Fine, I can tell neither of us are going to back down. You can continue working how you were before. But if you begin to feel the slightest bit stressed or unwell, tell me or Stella and we can arrange what to do from there"

Lindsay smiled and nodded

"Thank you Mac, you don't know how much it means to me"

Mac nodded a 'you're welcome'.

"Lindsay, while you're here I thought It'd be best to tell you, your next case is with Danny. Theres no strings I can pull this time, the DA put you both on this case"

"It's Ok, we're both professionals, we can do our job together"

"Glad to hear it" he picked up a file from his desk and handed it to her "Here is the file, address is inside"

"Ok"

Lindsay took the file and walked out of his office. She began to browse through the file.

"Robbery..." she picked out the key words from the piece of paper "Bank Vault?!?" Lindsay

said in alarm "Great, at least 2 hours in a vault, with Danny. Have fun" she told herself.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she arrived at the Bank, Danny was already there, and was taking pictures of the door of the vault. When he saw her arrive, he smiled.

"Montana? You're with me?" He asked

"Yes, Everybody else is taken so...I didn't have a choice" she replied without looking at him

"So, what do we have?"

He looked at her, she was distant, and cold, it was no gong to be an easy case. He somehow managed to pass that thought, but when he began to tell her what happened, the

lights went off. Suddenly the emergency light went on and the vault door closed itself

automatically.

"What's going on Danny?" she asked panicked.

"I guess it's a power break down, it happens all the time in New York"

"No shit Sherlock, I figured that one out by myself. Why has the door just closed is what I meant"

"Every bank have a emergency protocol when a power break down happen, the vault automatically closes itself until the power goes back. Don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about it ?!? I'm stuck in a bank vault...with you"

"Yes, but at least there is no dead body with us the time"

"Fucking great" she said before leaning against the wall and sighing.

* * *

So, like it ? hate it ? review please 


	12. Chapter 12

There were in silence for thirty minutes now, Mac and Stella were trying to get them out of the safe, but with no electricity, they couldn't open the door. It wasn't the first time for Danny, at least he was with Lindsay, and there wasn't any dead body with them. Lindsay was standing against one of the wall, staring in front of her.

"Lindsay" he finally said.

She looked at him. He used to see so much things in her eyes before. But instead of ice, maybe hurt or hate, he didn't see anything right now. It was a time were her eyes used to shine when they saw him. It was a time when she would have smile when she saw him. Today, she didn't even say 'hi'. She just looked at him like a stranger. He didn't blame her for that. she must hated him, and he understood that. He would have do the same thing if he was her. But it didn't make her look on him less painful.

"What?" Her voice, it wasn't the voice that he used to love. It was cold and harsh, like her eyes.

"I... I lost the woman I loved"  
"Danny, don't ..."  
"Just let me talk, please"

His voice, he tried to keep a little dignity, to be strong, at least stronger that he was at this time, in front of her. She didn't even move, what he just said didn't even touch her. He stared at the floor, like a grounded child.

"I left home some time ago, 6 months to be exact. It was the first time that we were separated this long. We promised each other to stay together, whatever could happen, we promised to never leave the other"

The silence was painful, he didn't like to speak alone. Before they used to talk, they shared theories, she argued with him on some cases, but they used to talk, together. Speaking by himself make him insecure about whether he's going to be able to tell her what he had to say.

"We had a fight, and, I left, I thought I would come back later, that I just needed time, to think, to calm down. But I didn't came back. She took her stuff and left. And when I came back, I didn't find anything from her anymore. Or maybe some meaningless things, like her toothbrush. It was that that hit me the most, because when she moved in, she laughed when she put our toothbrush in the same glass. It was a symbol. Our symbol"

He made a break to see if she wanted to say something, but apparently she didn't. He didn't like it when she didn't say anything, when she didn't say anything to him. And at this moment, there were so many things that he wanted her to say.

"When she moved in with me, almost a year ago, I was finally happy, my life was normal again, I was happy with her. No, I mean, I was so in love with her, I loved her so much, that I didn't find word to describe it. Even when she agreed to marry, I didn't know what to say, it was the most beautiful day of my life, my past was behind me for good. By marrying her, I was putting behind me all the lies, the cries, the danger. Everything was far behind me and I refused to even think about it. I was the happy man I always wanted to be. My life _was_ a fairytale" He paused "It quickly became a nightmare, after those 5 months of happiness, she got pregnant, a girl, that I already love more than the air. Until my sister came in. She tried to destroy my life, she found our weak point. I believed what she told me. I didn't take the news very well. I felt betrayed, and I hated it. I hated to think that everything we went through was not as deep buried as I though. So I left, and since that day, nothing was the same"

Damn, what did he have to tell to make her react? He began to blame her, why didn't she ask him to stop? And say something he would like to hear? Or even asking him to stop, that he didn't have a chance. If she didn't say anything, at least could she stop looking at him like at a criminal. He made mistakes, in his personal life, and in his professional life he made much more. And he's not proud of it.

"She tried to speak with me, but I was so afraid of what she was going to tell me, that I avoided her, and things went out of control. I did something horrible, and I hate myself for that. I did something that someone in love shouldn't even think of doing. I had no excuses, and I didn't try to find any. When she found out, I thought I was dying, seeing how hurt she was, I was hurting for her. I begged her to forgive me, it made me realise that she was the only one I loved. I begged her to stay with me, that I would do anything for her, for our daughter"

He realised while he spoke that he was the ultimate asshole. Maybe he always knew that, deep down he knew he always been, and always will be one.

"When she left with my best friend, I went home, I never asked myself so much questions than this night, I asked myself if it was worth it, of course not it wasn't. And I asked myself if our love was worth to fight for it, if marrying her was what I always wanted, if becoming a father was something I wanted. I came with only one answer, yes, I wanted all that. I tried to speak to her next, but she managed to be put on different shift, I didn't even see her anymore, I didn't see her for two months, and finally we talked, and we fought, again"

He was surprised to feel tears on his cheek, he tried to control them, but he just couldn't. She didn't want him back, he could see that. Well he couldn't see anything in fact, her face was like a wall

"When I touched her stomach, when I felt our daughter moving, I didn't even remember the last time we were so close, the last time we were close and in love I was torn when I learned that my ex best friend used to speak to my baby, and touch her every night, instead of me"

She moved, she put her hand on her belly, but he feels that the expression on her face has change. Did he change her mind? Her movement is common, she did that a lot, but this movement caught his eyes more than it should have. She still had the engagement ring at her finger. How ...? He had to get this out of his system, he had to finish, fast, before losing it. She wanted the end, she was asking only that, the end.

"Then, when I was certain, that she couldn't make me feel more hurt that I was already, she got closer to my ex best friend, when I saw him kissing her, I felt like my life was over, one day she told me that his was nothing more than a friend to her, that she didn't love him the way she loved me. In my head I hated her, I thought things that I didn't think possible, I thought that we never should have been together at the first place, that our history was dead..."  
"Why are you telling me this?"

Her voice wasn't warm, but she spoke. It wasn't what he expected, but it was better than nothing.

"Since that day, I keep seeing her in my head, imagining them, and it's driving me crazy. I thought I was strong, I thought I could deal with it, but I can't, because I know in every cell of my body, that we belonged together, I know that I loved her more than my own life, and I know that she still loves me too. I love you Lindsay, I love you so much it hurt, and so much I wanted to die. I love you, I need you, I want you back..."  
"Danny..."  
"I want my baby back, I would never forgive me for hurting you, I would never forgive me for leaving you..."  
"Danny..."  
"I love you, I..."

She came closer to him and took his hands, she was holding them very hard. Her skin was soft, making him remember how they used to be on him.

"Danny !"

He looked at her, and when a smile appeared on his face, he saw pain on hers as she put her hand on her belly and bent forward.

"What's going on Lindsay? What's wrong?  
"I think the baby is coming"


	13. Chapter 13

"What?"  
"I've had stomach pains all day but I thought they were normal. And now I think my waters just broke"  
"You think?"  
"Yes, I've never done this before"  
"Why did you come today, if you were having pains? Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
"Doctors said the birth would take hours, and I didn't bloody know I was gonna give birth 2 months early did I? Do you think I wanted to give birth in a bank vault. I would much rather be in a hospital bed, all drugged up"

When she screamed from the pain, he took his phone and call Mac.

"Danny, you are okay in here?"  
"Lindsay's having the baby"  
"What?"  
"The baby's coming"

Stella was just behind the door with Mac, when she heard him, she took his phone, and turn it on speaker.

"Lindsay"

Danny turned his phone too, so that Lindsay could hear her too.

"Stella, I'm having contractions"  
"How often?"  
"I don't know...every 5 minutes I think, they got closer very quickly"  
"Danny, you're gonna have to do this, she's gonna have the baby in there"  
"What? No, I can't do that.." he said panicked  
"You don't have the choice Danny, we can't get you out of there in time" Stella said, trying to calm him down  
"I'm not a doctor, I can't do that, what if I do it wrong, I can hurt the baby"  
"Unless of saying bullshit, find a doctor and open this damn door already " Lindsay said as she began the cry from the pain. She took his hand.

"It hurts, Danny"  
"I know baby, I know, just breathe okay, we'll be out in a minute"  
"Don't lie to me Danny, or I swear I'm gonna hurt you"  
"what do you want me to say? It's going to hurt you, and I have no idea what to do, and I'm scare to death, is that better? Do you feel more relax?"

She was going to respond to him where they heard Sheldon speaking on the phone.

"Danny, Lindsay? Are you okay?"  
"Sheldon... Thank God"  
"Alright Danny, I need to know how dilated she is"  
He heard her scream again.  
"How do I know that?" Danny said

Sheldon looked at Stella and Mac a little annoyed, then sighed.

"I'm sorry, but just tell me how many...fingers you can ... you know"  
He heard something like "you have to be kidding me" that Lindsay said. But after a minute and an half, Danny spoke again.  
"4"  
"Okay, I have a good and a bad news, the good news Lindsay, is that it's going to be over soon, and the bad is that Danny, you're gonna have to do it. When the contractions are going to be 20 seconds apart, you're gonna have to push. I know it's your first baby, Lindsay, but I know everything gonna be okay"  
45 minutes later, It was time for the baby to come out.  
"I can't do it, Danny, please make it stop"  
"I wish I could baby, but it's almost over, just think of your baby, your little girl"

She screamed as a contraction came to her, she was exhausted.

"Okay Lindsay, you're doing good" Sheldon said "You're gonna have another contraction in 20 seconds, after this one, when you'll feel the next one coming I need you to push okay?"

"No, I'm too tired, I can't" she replied, she was crying now.

"Lindsay, listen to me, it's gonna be okay, you're doing great honey, just a few more minutes, and then you'll have all your life with her"

"I don't want this life, I don't want to be alone"

"You're not alone, I'll be here, for ever Lindsay do you hear me?"

"You promise?"

"I promise" he said, kissing her forehead.

"If you think you're going to touch me again, you can dream on it, I'm not going through this hell again, do you hear me?"

He laughed as she screamed for the last time.

At the other side of the wall, Mac, Stella and Sheldon were listening carefully when suddenly they didn't hear anything at all, Mac looked at Stella with worried, but when they heard a baby crying, they smiled and hugged.

"Are you okay in there?" Sheldon asked.

Through the cries they heard Danny voice

"It's a girl, this so beautiful"

He looked at Lindsay who now was crying happy tears.

"She's so perfect" she said.

The little girl opened her eyes, they were the same as Danny. Lindsay looked at him and smile.

"She's beautiful, just like you Montana, you did great, did you think of a name?"

"No, not yet"

"Well, for now, it's gonna be, Baby Monroe"

"No" she replied softly "Baby Messer"

Danny smiled and kissed Lindsay carefully on the lips, when she responded, he deepened the kiss, taking care of not hurting his daughter. Once they had parted sparks appeared and the power came back on, revealing the happy family.

* * *

Thanks to all our reviewers, you have been so supportive of our story. I hope you all enjoyed this ending. We both enjoyed writing this.

please read our new story on Amy's user - "It Was You"

Amy and Eva


End file.
